


Your Name Here

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Language, My First Fanfic, Other, Plot, Probably slight out of characterness, Reader is a Hunter, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content later on, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're on a hunt waiting in a motel room for a call, when you run into the Winchesters who have no place to stay. Since you have an extra bed and couch you offer to let them share your room. Comments and critiques very much appreciated since I am new to this ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run-in With an Ice Machine

You were sitting alone in your dumpy motel room, waiting for a call from your source. You'd been called on for help with a big hunt going down, but since you arrived you hadn't heard from anyone. _Stupid bastards making me waste my time._ You sighed loudly growing impatient, you didn't like waiting, never had.

No one could ever truly feel safe waiting, at least that's how you felt. it was uncertain and you hated uncertainty. You got up off the bed going to the mini bar to pour yourself a glass of whatever cheap beer they had, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it up. _Eww.. Not cold enough._ You grabbed the ice bucket off the counter and headed out to the ice machine.

"Are you sure there is no rooms left? We're not fussy" You heard a mans voice talking to the Motel owner.

"I'm sorry sir we're fully booked" You heard the owner respond in her calm voice.

  
"Alright, how far till the next motel?" The man asked.

"There isn't another one for miles, this isn't a very big town and this place is never filled" She responded. _Must be all the hunters, I can't be the only one who was asked for help._

"Okay, thanks anyway" You heard the man say.   
  


You could tell by the sounds that he was heading towards the door to leave, which was right beside the ice machine, which was refusing to work properly. "Damn it all to hell!" You yelled kicking the ice machine. _I just want a nice cold beer._  
  


Just then the man stepped outside. He was tall, like way tall, you assumed he must be close to a foot taller then you, you weren't short standing at about 5'6 but he was huge. He also had long hair that looked kinda good and kinda bad at the same time. But his face is what really got you. He had large hazel eyes and beautiful bone structure.

"You okay?" he asked clearly noticing how frustrated you were, and you know he must have heard you yelling since he was talking quieter and you had heard him.

  
"Yeah, sorry about that" You laughed nervously. "It's just the machine won't work and I've had a long day and want a cold beer" you added returning your attention to the machine.

  
"Here let me try" He said. You stepped and passed him the bucket letting him step in front. He gave it what looked like a gentle push but you assumed had a lot of strength behind it. And it started working. _Damn ass machine._

  
He filled the bucket and passed it back to you. "Here you go" He said giving you a smile.  
  


 _My god...._ He had the best smile you'd ever seen. It made you stop for a second blank faced before your brain came back to reality. You shook your head "Thanks" you responded taking the bucket from his hands and smiling back at him.

  
"No probl-" He got cut off from someone yelling from the parking lot.

  
"Hey Sammy stop trying to pick up chicks and get your ass back here!" he yelled.

 

You burst out laughing "I think someone misses you" You said teasingly.

  
"Yeah It's my brother I should be going we got a long drive ahead" He said turning to walk away.

  
"Wait"  You called after him.

  
"Huh?" He turned back raising his eye brows in question.  
  


"I heard you talking with the owner and I don't know if you'd be interested but I got the last room they had so it's got two queen beds and a couch, you and your brother are welcome to join me" You realized that sounded odd after you said it "That sounded weirder then I meant it to, but anyway the offer stands if you want to take it" You smiled.

You knew asking guys you didn't know to stay with you was a bad idea, just cause someone is good looking doesn't mean they can't be a killer. But being trained as a hunter you weren't afraid of anything these boys could throw at you. You were a pretty damn good hunter to.  
  


He paused "Really?" he looked confused "You'd be okay with that?" He added.

  
"Yeah of course, you seem decent at least and I got a tough job I'm not scared of a guy who yells across a parking lot cause he's to lazy to get up off his ass" You said with a chuckle.

  
He laughed too "Alright let me go talk with my brother" He said turning away again.

  
"If you decide to take me up on it I'm in room twenty-three, just knock" You called after him. 

You returned to your room putting some ice in your drink and taking a sip. You put the rest of the ice in the fridge so it would last longer. Sitting on the couch and relaxing wondering if the tall man and his annoying brother would join you.

  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
"Finally" Dean said as Sam approached the impala. He was leaning against the side of the car. "What in the hell took you so long?" He was clearly grumpy and felt no need to hide it.

  
"Sorry Dean I was helping a girl get some ice" before he could finish explaining why that was worth mentioning Dean spoke up again.

  
 "Was she hot?" He asked with a smirk.

  
"Actually yes but that's not importa-" He got cut off again.

  
"That's always important Sammy" He said. "So what about the room?" He asked looking to his younger brother.

  
"I was getting there" Sam responded.

  
"Well it's late and I'm tired so get to the point" Dean said in a calmer tone.

  
"All the rooms are booked and the girl I was helping offered to share her room with us cause it's got an extra bed and a couch" He told his brother making sure to use less words to make the point come quicker.

  
"The hot girl?" Dean questioned.

  
"Yes Dean" Sam responded.

  
"You told her yes right?" He said with a serious look. "I told her I'd talk to you first" Sam responded.

  
"What are you waiting for grab the bags and lets go" Dean grabbed his main bag leaving the rest for Sam to carry. He was bigger so it was only fair. "Which room is it?" Dean called out from the steps of the Motel walkway.

  
"Twenty-three" Sam yelled back.

  
\-----------------------  
  


About 5 minutes had passed and you wondered if the boys had moved on. _Wouldn't surprise me, you did come off as a weirdo._ You had always acted kind of weird around attractive people. No one understood why since most people considered you attractive, but you never really had. When you're a hunter looks don't matter so you never focused on them, and because of that you were kinda self conscious.

  
You were almost done your glass of beer when you heard a knock on the door. You assumed it would be the boys but hunter instinct kicked in and you grabbed a knife in one hand, placing your drink on the counter by the door so you had a hand free to open it.

  
When you opened the door you froze. It wasn't the guy from before but you assumed it must be his brother. _Holy shit!_ you couldn't pick out what you liked most about his looks. His gorgeous eyes, full lips, the scruff that framed the bottom half of his face perfectly.

  
You stood there stunned for what felt to you like minutes but you hoped to god was only a few seconds.

  
"I'm Dean" The man said. "My brother said you offered to let us stay" he added seeing you still looked dazed.

  
You quickly snapped back to reality. "Yeah come right in" You said opening the door. Forgetting you still had a knife in one hand, which he clearly noticed. "Oh sorry, habit" you said putting it in a draw by the door. "Comes with the job" you added.

  
"You a cop?" He asked placing his bag down by the door. "I guess you could say that yeah"  you smiled up at him since he was also quite a bit taller then you.

"Feel free to pick a bed" You added.

  
"Isn't one yours?" He questioned.

  
"Nah you and your brother are both tall so I'll take the couch, I don't care" You said picking up your glass and swigging the last of it.

  
"You sure? We're not fussy, if you hadn't offered to let us stay we'd probably be sleeping in our car tonight" he said. 

"I'm sure" You smiled going to pour yourself another glass. You seen him look as the sound of beer filling a glass filled the room. "Want a glass?" You offered.

  
"Yes please" He said with a grin.

  
As you were handing Dean the glass the taller brother walked through the door with a couple of bags hanging off him. You quickly rushed over to grab one that was about to drop. "Thanks" He said as you caught it.

  
"No problem, makes us even" You said teasingly.

  
"Well you're letting us stay with you so I think we still owe you" Dean said from behind you.

  
"Not really I hate being in big rooms alone anyway" you answered before realizing it sounded odd. _Dammit think before you speak Y/N!_. Before they had a chance to say anything you quickly spoke up again. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Y/N" You said looking at both the boys. "You're name I got" You pointed to Dean. "But yours I didn't get yet" you said looking up at the man in front of you who was adjusting the bags he had just put down on the floor.

  
"Oh sorry. I'm Sam" He said reaching out his hand.

  
You smiled shaking it. _Formal but cute._ "Feel free to put your bags on the bed Dean's not on" you said placing down the bag you'd been holding.

  
"Isn't that yours?" He asked.

  
"No I'm fine on the couch" you responded. Taking a sip from your freshly poured drink. "Want one?" you asked Sam.   
  


"No thanks" He answered. "But I can't have you sleeping on the couch in your room that's not right" He said still fixated on the first part of what you'd said.

  
"Man, who says chivalry is dead" you said teasingly. "I swear I don't mind" You said looking him straight in the eyes so he'd know you were being truthful.

  
"Okay..." He sounded uncomfortable but put his bags down on the bed across form Dean.

  
The couch was light weight mostly made of foam so you spun it around so you could face the boys. "May I ask what you guys are here for?" You questioned.

  
"Work" Dean said. Taking a drink from his beer. You couldn't help but notice his throat when he swallowed.

  
"What do you do?" you asked.

  
Dean paused and Sam spoke up "Were FBI" he said. You noticed Dean gave him a weird look but you let it go.

  
"Nice, guess were on the same team then" You said with a smile. "I'm a cop" you added looking at Sam since he'd been out of the room when you told Dean.

  
"Can we cut the crap?" you heard Dean speak up and you looked over.

  
"What?" you asked at the same time you heard Sam say "Dean!".   
  


"We're hunters, you're a hunter, and were probably all here for the same reason, I see no need to act like were not" He said looking you in eye as if calling your bluff. You seen Sam look at you too clearly wondering if Dean was right.

  
"Hunter?" You said giving him a questioning look. _Might as well have some fun._ You did plan to tell them just didn't feel like it yet.

"Dean" Sam said again giving him a weird glace to which Dean responded with another weird glace. You assumed they were having a silent conversation of some kind and after a moment you laughed.

  
"I'm just teasing, you're right I am a hunter" You smiled. Dean gave you a look of I'm not amused. Sam just sighed.

"Sorry you seemed so self assured I had to mess with you" You said fully knowing how childish it sounded and not really caring. "So your here to help out with the vampire mess?" you asked them.

  
"Yeah" Sam responded. "We got called to help but haven't gotten any word from anyone yet" He finished.

"Assholes wasting our time" Dean muttered under his breath. _Couldn't agree more._

  
"Same here" you said. "But at least I got company so this won't be as boring as I thought it would be" You smiled brightly getting up turn your couch back around.

  
"It's late and since we might be woken early I'm gonna get some sleep" You said returning the couch to it's original position so the boys would have some privacy. Both the brothers went threw their bags looking for night clothes. Or at least that's what you assume you never actually asked. You went to the drawer taking out the knife from earlier and placing it under the sit cushion. _Can never be too careful._ "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom so feel free to change out here or wait, up to you" you said grabbing a pair of PJ's and heading to the bathroom.

  
You hadn't expected to share your room with boys so you hadn't really packed appropriate night clothes. You changed into a pair of black silk shorts that barely covered your behind and threw on an over sized t-shirt so you'd be at least somewhat covered. You couldn't care less but you didn't want to make them uncomfortable. You stepped out of the bathroom with your eyes closed. "You guys decent?" You asked before opening them.

  
"Yeah we're done" You heard Sam say before returning to a conversation he had been having with Dean.

  
You opened your eyes and seen both the boys had on plaid PJ bottoms and plain t-shirts. You took the extra blankets off of the beds since you knew the boys wouldn't need them and cuddled up on the couch. You suddenly heard the boys stop talking and you you turned around looking at them over the couch. "I'm a good sleeper so feel free to make as much noise as you want" You said smiling.

  
"You sure? Cause Sammy and I have a lot to discuss" Dean said looking over at you.

  
"Yeah, no worries. And your welcome to whatever is in the fridge to" You added turning back around and pulling the blankets up around you.

  
"Night" You heard Dean say.

  
The boys continued to chatter and you liked the way their voices sounded, it wasn't long till you were fast asleep.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 19/04/2015 Spacing fixed thanks to a helpful commenter ^^   
> I will be fixing the rest of the chapters slowly so please bear with me >.


	2. Morning After

You woke up looking around for the clock to check the time. It read 5:12. _Damn... still no word._ You had expected to be woken up in the middle of the night by your phone or one of the boys. You looked over the couch making sure the boys were still asleep and finding they were. You sighed getting up to use the bathroom and comb through your hair, you threw on a coat and slipped your slippers on stepping outside being careful not to wake the boys.

It was cold and kinda damp from the morning dew but liked the feeling. You folded your arms on the railing looking out into the parking lot and empty road. _This whole town is freaky, I can't wait to leave._ Since you'd been here you'd only actually seen a couple people, you assumed because of the murders people were staying inside but it still creeped you out, though not enough to make you leave, you were a hunter and your job mattered a lot to you.

You rested your head on your hands closing your eyes and letting yourself think. You often didn't let yourself think too much, hating all the thoughts that came up from your past. But you had to sometimes or you'd explode.

You were strong emotionally and physically, but you had no problem admitting that sometimes this life has hard on you. You got into it when your sister was killed in front of you by a vampire, you were only ten years old and unable to help. You'd stood there in shock watching her be ripped to shreds. You could still remember it like yesterday even though it was almost twelve years ago now, twelve years in exactly one month three weeks and nine days. You never forgot the date.

  
After that you studied everything you could, coming across hunters in your research you looked for weeks till you found a lead and followed it. Ending up in a sleazy bar talking to a hunter, he told you everything he could once you begged him enough and the very next day you started your training.

  
You were taken out of your thoughts by a creaking sound and quickly spun around grabbing for your knife and realizing you'd left it inside. You were about to make a sound but you were cut off by a finger on your lips. "Relax it's just me" you looked up and seen it was Dean speaking to you.

  
"Sorry" You looked down blushing a bit. "Did I wake you?" You asked.

  
"No, I was up" He responded tipping your head up to look into your eyes. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

  
It took you a moment to realize you were crying. "Nothing I can't handle" You responded. Knowing better then to just say 'nothing'.

  
"I believe you, but if you feel like talking I'm here" You said giving you a smile and wiping the stray tear from your face.

  
"Thanks" you said turning back around.

  
He came up beside you resting his arms on the railing. "Creepy right?" He said more like a fact then a question.

  
"As hell" you added.  

  
He let out a small chuckle "Thankfully no" he said. You gave him an odd look but let it go. "How long you been in the hunting biz? He asked turning to face you.

  
"Twelve years in about two months" You answered. "You?" you questioned now curious.

  
"Too long" He responded.

  
"I know what you mean" you said giving in a kind smile. He sighed turning away again.

"You know your not as much of an ass as I originally thought" you stated trying to lighten the mood. You heard him laugh.

"Why did you think I was?" he asked, not seeming offended at all thankfully.

"I heard you yelling to Sam when we first met and you seemed kinda douchy" you said giving him a teasing look. "But I can see now that you two really care for each other" You added.

"Yeah, he's my little brother for better or worse, and I love him even when he pisses me off, which is often" He said smiling fondly.

You blinked trying not to cry, the way they acted together reminded you of how your sister had acted with you. "Yeah I remember the feeling" You said keeping your eyes away from Dean's to hide the sadness.

"You have a sibling?" He asked.

"I did..." You answered failing the fight against the tears, you never talked about this with anyone and you didn't realize how it would affect you. You turned away breathing deeply trying to calm yourself and waiting for him to say the same stupid thing everyone else did. _I'm sorry my condolences. The stupidest phrase invented by man._

You didn't hear Dean say anything and for a moment you thought he'd left feeling uncomfortable, you couldn't blame him. Then suddenly you felt warmth at your back and two strong arms wrap around you. _He's hugging me?._ You couldn't remember the last time you'd felt the warmth of another person who wasn't trying to hurt you, or hit on you in a dumpy bar. You thought about pulling away, but you didn't, instead you relaxed into the arms holding you and stayed silent enjoying the feeling.

You felt your heart beat get faster and your cheeks get warmer and quickly pulled out of his arms. "I should get back inside" you said turning around to meet his eyes.

"Yeah..." He said seeming a bit dazed. "I should to, wouldn't want Sammy to wake up alone and scared" He teased reaching for the door and holding it open for you to step inside.

"Thanks" you whispered silently not wanting to wake the still sleeping brother. Once inside you gave Dean a goodnight nod, he gave a quick smile and you climbed back into the couch settling in for another hour or two of sleep. Or at least you hoped. Your mind was racing still stuck in the moment of being held by the most gorgeous man you'd ever laid eyes on.

 _Maybe it was a dream? SHIT! What if it was?! Does it matter? God if it's not then he seen me cry... Is that really a bad thing? He didn't seem to care. Dammit I'm confused._ You couldn't stop thinking about it but eventually you feel back asleep with Dean on your mind.

  
_"Hey Baby" You said leaning sexily against the door-frame that lead to the door he was in. you were wearing black lace panties and matching corset, your hair falling perfectly around your face. Seven inch black heels on your feet making you look like a tall goddess._

  
_"Damn Babe" He responded looking up form the book he was studying. His tongue brushed across his lower lip and knew he liked what he saw. You approached him slowly moving your hips is a seductive way._

  
_You approached the bed he was laying on picking up the book and putting it aside. "Whoever said perfect didn't exist clearly never seen you like this" He said, the words would have sounded cheesy coming from someone else but from Dean they sounded honest and sexy as hell._

  
_You climbed on the bed sitting in his lap. "If I'm perfect it's only because you bring out the best in me" You said truthfully looking into his amazing green eyes that made you want to melt._

  
_"I love you baby" he said leaning in and kissing you gently on the lips._

  
_"I love you to" You responded kissing him back. He pushed you lightly so you fell backwards on the bed getting on top of you but never breaking the kiss. He deepened the kiss running his tongue across your lower lip and you gladly let him in kissing him passionately._

  
_You could barely think, even after almost a year together Dean could still take your breath away without even trying to. You pulled away slightly so you could talk "Dean?" You said._

  
_"What baby?" He answered giving you the most intensely sexual gaze you'd ever seen._

  
_"I need you in-"_   
  


"Hey Y/N, you okay?" You heard Sam's voice coming from above you and looked up, slowly opening your eyes one hand reaching up to try and rub the sleep out of them.

  
You groaned groggily "What's up?" You said trying your best not to sound pissed at him for waking you for a wonderful dream, I mean it wasn't his fault he didn't know you were having that good of dream.

  
"You were making weird sounds and jerking around I thought you might be having a nightmare" Sam responded looking at you with caring eyes.

  
You smiled to yourself. _How can I stay mad at that face?_ Realzing what he said you blushed lightly "Sorry I talk in my sleep sometimes" You said nervously. "I hope I didn't wake you, or Dean" You said looking over the couch and seeing the bed Dean had been in was empty, and made almost perfectly. _More importantly I hope Dean didn't hear._

  
"No it's okay I was up, and Dean ran out to get breakfast" He responded. "Sorry for waking you though" he said giving you an apologetic look.

  
"Not a problem you smiled brightly" getting up from the couch and stretching, not thinking about the fact that it would lift your shirt up and reveal the short shorts and half butt sticking out the bottom. Sam seemed unphased going over to the sink and getting a glass of water.

  
"Seems I came back at the right time" you heard Dean's voice coming from the doorway. He gave you a grin that was leaning more towards teasing then pervy.

  
You laughed "Actually you just missed all the good stuff" You said giving him a wicked grin.

  
"Actually I got the good stuff right here" He said holding up a bag of take out food, you could tell it was greezy from the wet spots in the bag.

  
"Oh gimmie" You ran over to grab the bag from his hand but he held it up out of your reach. "Son of a bitch!" you made a grumpy face and stood there not willing to play keep away with him, since you knew he'd win unless you played dirty, the thought of kicking him where it hurt crossed your mind, but you thought it was too far for just a game. Plus if you hurt him you'd feel awful. _Though I'd like to play dirty another way. Shut up mind!_ You heard Sam laugh chocking on his water.

  
"What's so funny" you said turning around to face him. He glanced from you to Dean and back to you again.

  
"Nothing" he said walking over and easily grabbing the bag from Dean. He walked over to the table and you followed hoping Dean had bought enough for you to share to, you took a seat at the table waiting for Sam to open up the bag.

  
Dean walked behind you leaning over your shoulder to place the tray of coffees he had on the table. You noticed there were three and you smiled grabbing one out of the tray. "Thank you Dean" you said looking into his eyes as he took a seat beside you. _Even a self proclaimed cold hearted bitch has to say thanks right?_ _Yeah make excuses, pretend these boys don't bring out a different side of you._

  
"You're welcome Y/N" He smiled back.

  
You looked across the table at Sam as he placed a breakfast burrito in front of you "Thank you" you said taking in your hands and unwrapping it.

  
Sam then passed one to Dean and put one in front of himself. "Why are there four?" He questioned looking at Dean. Dean gave him a look that you thought looked like 'really?' but you didn't get why.

  
Sam laughed passing Dean a second one and bawled up the bag tossing it in the trash. You didn't understand why he'd need two since they were quite big but you assumed he must be a big eater. Though with that body you had no idea how. _Damn..._ You hadn't really stopped to look at his body till now, but sitting there in his jeans a green t-shirt and leather jacket he looked amazing. You licked your lips subconsciously.

  
"Like what you see?" Dean questioned and you almost chocked on air.

  
"What?!" You questioned almost yelling.

  
He gave you a weird look "The burrito" He said pointing to the you had in your hand but hadn't taken a bite of yet.

  
"Oh..ah.. Yeah" You blushed deeply quickly taking a bite and ducking your head a bit to hide the blush. He laughed and reached over to ruffle your hair "Weirdo" he said teasingly.

  
"So" Sam said speaking up "either of you heard from the anyone yet?" He asked looking to Dean then you.

  
"Nope" Dean said gumply eating his burrito. H _ow the hell can someone make eating look sexy?_ You once said 'no one can look sexy eating, it's a fact' but today right now in the moment you were proven wrong.

  
"I haven't heard from anyone, and honestly I'm starting to get pissed" You said returning to your food.

  
"Starting? I was pissed last night" Dean said.

  
"Maybe something went wrong...?" Sam said. He was obviously more concerned and level headed then you and Dean were and it showed.

  
"I guess maybe..." You said quietly. "Do you know anyone we could call to check in?" You asked looking at the brothers.

  
"Not really... " Sam said looking slightly saddened though you couldn't figure out why.

  
"We could call Cas" Dean said before taking a bite of his second burrito.

  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked motioning to you with his head, he was subtle but you could still tell.

  
"I can leave if you need me to" You said shoving the last bite of food in your mouth. _Real ladylike. Oh yeah cause you really care about that? Get real._

  
"No it's alright" Dean said. "It's your place if anyone is leaving it's us" He added.

  
Sam finished his last bite of food and stood up. "Excuse us for a moment" He said giving you a kind smile. He gave Dean a 'come on' look and pointed to the door that lead outside. Dean got up shoving his food in his mouth and following Sam out the door.

  
"Think fast" You said throwing the ice bucket that was on table at him. It was empty now since you'd dumped the water down the sink last night after it melted. Dean caught the bucket giving you a shocked expression. "Get ice" you added smiling. He rolled his eyes but since he took the bucket with him you assumed he'd return with ice.  
  



	3. Meeting an Angel

\----------------------------------------------

  
"Dean, do you really think we should tell her?" Sam asked once he'd closed the door.

  
"Why not? she's a hunter so even if she's never seen an angel she probably knows they exists" He answered leaning against the railing.

  
"We don't know that, and also not all hunters are on our side" Sam reminded.

  
Dean paused for a moment and looked Sam in the eye "You trust me right?" He questioned.

  
"Of course I do Dean but-" He got cut off by Dean speaking.

  
"Well I trust her" He said calmly. "I don't know why yet but I do" he said giving Sam a reassuring look.

  
"Alright, I'll trust you" Sam said.

  
Dean smiled and held up the ice bucket "We can't return without ice" He said heading down to the ice machine.

  
\---------------------------------------------------

  
You got up throwing out the food wrappers and wiping down the table. Going over to make up the couch since you hadn't gotten the chance to. _Two guys and one girl in a house and who is the only person who didn't make their bed._ You chuckled to yourself. You decided while the guys were gone it would be a good chance to out on clothes.

  
If some other guy was going to come over you didn't want him to meat you like this. _I wonder who Cas is? Cas. Not a name you hear often, or ever._ You went threw your suitcase, since you'd been to lazy to put your clothes away, pulling underclothes, a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with the logo of your favorite rock band on it. Going to the bathroom to change just in case the guys came back quicker then you thought.

  
You went to the bathroom, washed your face, got dressed and pulled your hair back in a ponytail. You looked plain, you'd always been plain at least in your mind you were, but it had never bothered you. You didn't bother putting on make-up since with it on you just felt like you were hiding yourself.

  
You returned to the main room, surprised to see the boys still weren't back. _Maybe they left you. Like everyone else._   You wanted so badly to open the door, to peak outside and see if they were still around. But you couldn't bring yourself to. You took a seat down at the table again waiting. A few minutes passed before you heard the door creak again and the boys stepped inside with a bucket of ice.

You noticed that Sam had to duck his head to get through the door and you laughed. "Sorry it took so long, do you know that ice machine sucks" Dean said teasingly.

  
"There is a reason I sent you" You responded standing up and taking the ice from him and putting it in the fridge. You heard Sam laugh. He had a beautiful laugh you couldn't deny that for a second.   
  


"Nice shirt" Dean said. "I like them to" He added pointing to the logo on your shirt.

  
"Thanks" You smiled.

  
"So you guys decide if I can meet Cas or not?" you questioned with an understanding look in case they said no.

  
"Yeah we think you should meet him" Sam said, he went to take a seat on the couch but quickly stood up. "Sorry habit" He said looking at you.

  
"Oh I don't care feel free to sit" You smiled, you trusted they were clean, but also it was a motel who cares if you add mess to the mess. "So when will he get here" You asked looked at Sam then Dean not sure who would answer.

  
Dean grinned "Whenever we want" he said.

  
You looked at him confused "Is he staying in this motel to?" you questioned.

  
"No he's an angel" Sam spoke up. You sat down on the armrest of the couch opposite Sam.

  
"Those really exists?" You stared blackly down at the floor. _You should have known that, if you were a good hunter you would have._

  
"Yeah they do?" Dean responded.

  
You didn't know what to say you said the first thing that came to your mind "Is he nice?" You looked at Dean then Sam curious what they both thought.

  
"Weird but nice" Sam answered first.

  
"Yeah Cas is special" Dean answered.

  
"Alright then let me meet him" you said smiling brightly.

  
Suddenly a tall, but shorter then Sam and Dean, man appeared dressed in a suit and trench coat, in the corner of the room next to Dean. "You called?" He asked giving Dean a blank stare, it didn't seem to give off any emotion but you could tell he cared somehow.

  
"Cas meet Y/N, Y/N meet Castiel" Dean said motioning to Castiel then you. You just stared, your mind not catching up to what had just happened. _The fuck?_   
Castiel walked over to you "Nice to meet you" He said not smiling but making you feel like he had.   
  


"Same to you" you said smiling, and reaching up to touch his hair subconsciously, as if to check he was really there. You ran your fingers through his hair. it was soft and thick. Then you quickly pulled away "I'm sorry" you said realizing you'd just done something you shouldn't have.

  
You noticed his eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue you'd ever seen, he had a strong bone structure that normally you wouldn't find beautiful but it most definitely was on his man. _HOW!? Do these guys pick who's in their team based on looks or something? Or maybe they have an ability to make them all sexy as hell. No that's silly don't be ridiculous, Sam and Dean are bothers it makes sense they'd both be good looking and Cas here is an angel so of course he'd be beautiful. Yeah that's it._

  
"It's alright" Castiel replied returning to Dean's side. "So what did you need?" He asked.

  
"We were called here to help with a mission yesterday afternoon, but since then none of us have heard anything" Sam spoke.

  
"So we were wondering if you could check in for us" Dean finished.

  
"Of course Dean" Castiel said. "Is that all?" He added.

  
"Yeah that's everything Cas" Dean said.

  
"Then I shall go check" Castiel responded.

"It was nice meeting you" You said giving him a kind smile. As quickly as he showed up he vanished. "Wow....." you blinked rapidly. "Did that really just happen?" you asked.

  
"You mean did you really just meet a guy and start feeling up his hair?" Dean questioned with a teasing grin.

  
You gave Dean an annoyed stare and turned your attention to Sam "So how long have you known Castiel?" You asked.

  
Dean was about to answer but before he could get the first word out you glared at him, "I was asking Sam" You returned to looking at Sam giving him a smile and waiting for his answer.

  
"Quite a while" He answered. "And before we met him we didn't believe in angels either so don't feel bad about it" Sam added reassuringly. You smiled. _Such a sweetie. Oh yeah you really haven't changed... Sure..._

  
"Thanks" You said moving from the armrest to the seat of the couch do you could talk to him easier, and so Dean felt more excluded. He was fun to play with and you couldn't help annoying him.

  
"Alright well I'm gonna go shower" Dean said walking over to the bed grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom. You looked behind you to make sure he had closed the door. _Not cause you wanted a look at that butt? Of course not!_

  
After he had closed the door you turned back to Sam. "Are him and Cas dating?" You questioned seriously.

  
Sam burst into laughter, it was the contagious kind of laughter and you couldn't help but giggle a bit yourself. "Is that no?" You asked again after Sam calmed down some.   
  


"Part of me what's to say they are just to mess with him, but no" He answered. _Phew! Phew? Why phew?! Who cares if he's dating someone, I certainly don't. You could be the last person on earth and still have no shot._ "Dean is straight and Cas.. Well he's Cas" He added.

  
"Alright, I just thought I'd ask cause it seemed liked there might be something" You said. _Not that you'd care right? Right!_

  
"They just spent a lot of time together when I was... Not available, so even if Dean doesn't say it much he really values Cas" Sam said.

  
"I think it's sweet" You replied honestly. "The fact that you guys can have such a hard job and still stay a unit is awesome to me, and I mean awesome in the true sense not the new age one." you said noticing how easy it was to talk to him.

  
"Yeah I guess so" He responded. "Do you do it alone?" He asked giving you a concerned look.

  
"Yeah always been a loner, but I'm tough" You said putting up your fists in a goofy way.

  
"Where's your phone?" He asked putting out his hand. You reached into your back pocket and pulled out your phone passing it to him confused.

You watched as he took it and did something with it before passing it back to you. "What did you do?" you questioned.

  
"Added a few new contacts" He said smiling. "I know your tough if you've made it this far on your own then you must be, but everyone needs help sometimes" He finished.

  
You stared at him awe struck. _Can anyone really be this nice? Can a hunter? Not everyone is a frigged bitch, don't rope them in with you._ You leaned forward closing the distance between you and Sam, wrapping your arms around him. Would a frigged bitch do that? Huh? Wait am I changing? Do I want to? He pulled you closer giving you a gentle squeeze.

  
You pulled back after a moment not want to make it too uncomfortable. "Thanks" you said smiling.

  
"You're welcome" Sam said. "Just promise you'll call us if you ever need help?" He added.

  
"Of course" You responded. _What if I just need a hug does that count? Real hunters don't need hugs, who are you kidding._

  
You heard the bathroom door open and turned, seeing Dean step out in a par of jeans and a t-shirt, with a plaid shirt over top, and adorably messy hair that dripping slightly on his face as he dried it with a towel. _He really is dripping with goodlooks._ (A/N I had to make that joke sorry xD If you don't understand it's a thing from Ouran high school host club, so if you never seen it don't try to understand) You stared at him for longer then you probably should have cause you noticed him smirk.

  
"So when will we know what Cas found out?" You questioned more so to cover up your staring then cause you actually wanted to know.

  
"Whenever he shows back up" Dean answered stepping back inside the bathroom to hang the towel up.

  
"Does that mean we gotta stay here?" You questioned. "Cause I am getting sick of these ugly walls and cheap ass floor" You added.

  
"Nah he can find us, but I went out this morning to get breakfast and there isn't much of anything around" He said coming to sit on the armrest of the couch by you. You felt kind of uncomfortable with him that close to you especially since Sam was to the other side of you. But you also felt safe, a feeling you didn't know very well.

  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going somewhere, I don't care where" You said getting up and grabbing your jean jacket before opening the door and stopping out.

  
"I'll come with you, I could use some fresh air" Sam said getting up and joining you outside, he was wearing a couple layers and didn't need a jacket you assumed since he didn't grab one.

  
"You coming too?" you asked looking Dean in the eyes.

  
"Fine, guess I got nothing better to do" He grabbed his jacket and followed you out. You locked the door behind him shoving the keys in your jacket pocket.  
  



	4. Bloody Vampires

"Who's car are we taking?" You asked as you headed down the stairs to the parking lot.

  
Dean grinned. "I don't go anywhere without Baby" He said motioning to a Black Impala. _He named his car Baby?_ You stared at the car for a  minute walking over and running you hand across it.

  
"It's gorgeous" You said.

  
"I know" Dean replied clearly very proud of his car. "Wanna sit in the front?" He asked turning to look at you. "You turned your head back to the car. "Will you fit in the back?" You asked looking to Sam.

  
Dean laughed "Surprising yes" he answered.

  
"Well then shotgun!" You said walking around to the other side of the car and getting into the passenger seat. Sam and Dean both got in as well.

  
"Where to?" Dean asked after starting the car.

  
"No idea" You answered. "You guys know of anything near here besides a general store and a dinner?" you asked turning to look at Sam.

  
"Not really, we've never actually been here before" Sam answered looking at his phone.

  
"Well then just drive" You said turning back to Dean. "I just need to get away from here for a bit" You added.

  
It took about 15 minutes to drive into town from where you were. And you took full advantage of the time, asking the boys as many questions as you could. Simple questions like where are you from and all that were quickly answered and filed away in your brain.  
After that you decided to get down to some more interesting stuff. "Either of you married?" You asked. You knew having a relationship and being a hunter was difficult but a lot of people did it, or at least tried to. Sam looked to Dean who looked straight ahead focusing on the road but seemed affected by your question. "Sorry shouldn't have asked" you answered sitting back in your seat properly and looking out the window.

  
"No it's fine, were both unmarried" Sam answered. You wanted to ask if they had a relationship at all but decided against it.

  
"Surprising" you said without really thinking.   
  


"Romance doesn't really fit into a hunters life" Sam said.

  
"You married?" Dean asked turning to look at you.

  
"Married? hell no" you answered with a laugh. "I've barely dated anyone ever, never found the time" You added. "I'd like to think someday though" You finished.

  
"So would I" Dean said. You looked back at Sam noticing he was back on his phone not really paying attention.

  
You wanted to take this time to ask Dean some questions but you didn't want to make things weird and had a harder time talking to him, so you decided to just stare out the window. After a minute if silence Dean turned on the radio to a classic rock station and you couldn't help but jam out to some of the songs.  A couple minutes later you arrived in town, it wasn't very impressive not having many stores or much in the way of people. "Damn this place gives me the creeps" You muttered.

  
"Agreed" Dean said. You noticed he was heading towards a gas station.

  
"We outta gas?" You asked turning to look at the gas meter.

  
"No but I want a full tank in case we hear from Cas" He answered pulling into a spot and getting out of the car to fill it up.

  
You turned around in your seat to look at Sam. "Sam?" You questioned making him look up from his phone which he politely put down. "Did I upset Dean when I mentioned marriage? Did he lose his wife or something?" You asked looking guilty.

  
"No" Sam answered. "It's just... he had a girl he was very close too and it didn't end very well, if you want to know more you should ask him yourself" Sam said clearly trying to be helpful but also not wanting to upset Dean. _I respect that._

  
"Alright I just wanted to know cause if I messed up I wanted to apologize" you said returning to sitting in your seat.

  
"Your fine, if you really upset him he'd let you know" Sam said pulling his phone back out.

  
You seen Dean coming back from inside the gas station. And decided not to respond to what Sam had said since it didn't really need answer. You watched Dean walk over and you liked the way we walked. Not something you often noticed in a guy but you paid more attention to Dean then you did to most guys.

  
Dean had his hand on the door handle but before he could open the door you seen him stop looking at something behind you. You turned curious what has his attention and seen Castiel. "Sam look" You said pointing. Sam seen and quickly opened the car door stepping out. You did the same.

  
"What did you find out?" Dean asked looking at Castiel who came over to the car so you could all talk easily.

  
"They weren't expecting it to be as bad as it is, and once they got inside they lost signal so they couldn't contact you, but they need help they already lost a couple people" He answered. He a had a surprising lack of emotion for the words he was saying but you assumed it was probably an angel thing not a cold hearted thing.

  
He passed Dean a piece of paper. "That's the address, I have to go back and see if I can help" he said before disappearing.

  
"Alright let's go" Dean said and you all got back in the car.  
  


"Do you guys have a gun or something I could use?" You asked realizing you'd left yours back in your car. "I don't have one on me cause I wasn't thinking" You said feeling kinda stupid.

  
"Yeah we have extras in the trunk" Sam answered.

  
"Awesome" You responded. The rest of the drive was pretty much silent expect for the radio, knowing people had died didn't put you in a talkative mood and you were mentally preparing for the scene you knew would be gruesome.

  
The address was close by and it only took you about twenty minutes to get there. Dean parked the car a ways back as to not draw suspicion. You were at an old abandoned warehouse.

  
You got out of the car rushing to the back where Sam had opened the trunk and was getting guns ready. "Here" He said passing you one.

  
"Thanks" You responded grabbing it. Sam and Dean both grabbed a gun and knife passing you one as well.

  
"Ready?" Sam asked looking at you.

  
"Yeah" You said seriously.

  
You headed into the building following close behind Sam with Dean in front. It was empty at first, and didn't look like anyone had been there in years. But then you started seeing the blood everywhere and a few bodies that had been drained. The smell was awful, must, blood and rot mixing together in a disgusting way.

  
When you stepped inside a big room covered in blood splatter you realized there were two ways, you could either stay on this floor and keep going, or go down to the basement. "We should split up" You whispered quietly.

  
"No, sticking together is our best bet" Dean responded.

  
"You guys are used to being a team, I don't want to get in the way" You said trying to get him to understand your reasoning.

  
"Out of the question" Dean replied clearly taking the leader position, which didn't bother you since both the boys were more experienced you were happy to let them take charge.

  
"Alright" You responded staying quiet after that. The main floor seemed pretty empty so Dean decided to go to the basement and you followed. The second you hit the bottom of the stares a mass of vampires appeared. There was at least twelve but it was hard to count since they kept moving.

  
You weren't having too much trouble fighting your way out with the guys, you had to admit they were helpful in a battle. Vampires weren't too hard to kill since all you had to do was get there heads off but on your own they would have cornered you quickly and you were glad Dean had made you stick with them.   
  


You slipped in the blood from one of the vampires and fell on your ass. "Shit" You cursed going to get back up but not quick enough as one of the vampires got on top of you biting into your neck. "Get the fuck off!" You yelled reaching for your knife that had dropped when you fell.  
The boys not being used to having a third, took a minute to react, but not too long since after a moment you were soaked in blood and a head fell on you. "Disgusting" You said pushing the head off and getting up, noticing the few vampires that had been left were gone.

  
"You okay?" Both the bothers asked almost at the same time.

  
"Yeah" you replied wiping blood of your face. _Just cause I feel a little light headed doesn't mean they have to know._

  
"We haven't run into any other hunters meaning they either have them tied up or there is a much bigger heard somewhere" Sam said flicking his hair to get some of the blood out.

  
Dean lifted his shirt and used it to wipe blood out of his eyes, and you couldn't help but stare. _Now's not the right time Y/N! Shame on you..._ You quickly returned your focus to the situation at hand.

  
You all continued down the hall coming to a bigger door and hearing sounds on the other side. You stopped, listening in, you didn't hear battle sounds but you did hear talking that you couldn't make out.

  
"What are you listening for?" You heard a voice and spun quickly seeing Castiel. And let out a sigh of relief.

  
"Good timing" Dean said. Dean put up three fingers signaling that he would be opening the door in three second, two seconds, one second, bam! The door burst down and you were all ready with your weapons.

  
The room had six humans tied to posts, you assumed most if not all were hunters. But only a couple vampires, who charged at you the second you walked in. With the help of Castiel you had them all taken care of quiet quickly. But before you could relax you heard screams coming from a different room. "Go" you yelled to the boys "I'll take care of these guys and join you" You know that them as a team could handle it so it seemed most reasonable to have you stay here and make sure everyone was okay.

  
Dean looked around as if making sure the place was actually clear before nodding and running out of the room "Sam stay here with Y/N" He called Castiel following him out of the room.

  
You and Sam got to work on cutting the ropes holding the other hunters finding them all stripped of weapons. And one completely drained of blood. It was a young girl, you assumed close to your age and you held her body to check her pulse, not shocked to find she had none. You looked down sadly but quickly recovered putting her on the ground and getting ready in case you needed to fight.

  
You stood up looking around the room at the wounded hunters, three of them seemed fine and were helping the other two out. Since they didn't have weapons it was best for them to get out as soon as they could. You gave one of them your knife and another your gun so they could fight if they had too. Since Sam didn't say anything you assumed the weapons weren't that important to them.

  
Sam was talking to one of the hunters, you were about to walk over and see what was going on when you felt a pull on your leg. you looked down seeing the dead girl grabbing you. You bent thinking somehow a miracle brought her back. I mean you met an angel so why not. But the moment you bent down you realized she was no longer human, she sunk her teeth into you.   
  


You tried to kick her off but since you didn't have your weapons she had the clear advantage. Since you were already low on blood from the first bite it didn't take long for you to lose your ability to think or scream since shock kicked in but you managed to kick her off with enough force that Sam heard and came running over taking her out in one quick attack. You stood up but quickly fell over due to lack of blood.

  
"You okay?" Sam asked leaning over your body and looking very concerned.

  
"I will be" You answered weakly. "And you're right everyone does need help sometimes" you said resting your head on the wall and looking up at him. "Go help Dean I'll be fine" you added. You pulled your t-shirt off and used it as a press to try and stop the bleeding.  You could see Sam debating as to what he should do but you quickly felt his arms reach under you lifting you off the ground.

  
"Sorry" He said before throwing you over his shoulder so he'd still have a hand to fight if needed. He made sure to carry you in such a way that your head was even with your waist so you wouldn't lose more blood then you needed to. But you still passed out before seeing the outside.   
  


 

 

**A/N I've never written any type of battle or action stuff before so forgive me if it's suck-ish I am still learning ^^**


	5. Cuddles And Fluff

  
You groaned rubbing your eyes and trying to sit up, you couldn't remember where you were or how you'd gotten there but oddly you didn't feel in pain, just wiped out. It was dark when you woke up and freaked out. Trying to stand up and bumping into something making a loud clattering sound. Before you had time to think lights came on, and you seen you were back in the motel room.   
  
You looked around squinting at the light and seeing Sam in bed setting up with his hand on the lamp. And Dean standing in front of the couch with a knife ready. Putting it down when he realized it was just you. He quickly came over putting his hand on your shoulder. "Sit back down" He said. And you did resting your head on the wall behind the bed.   
  
"What happened?" You asked. "How did I get here? Did everyone get out? Did you kill the vampires? Are you guys all right?!" You asked questions way too fast for them to actually answer them.   
  
"Shhh... " Dean said rubbing your arm in a comforting way. It was only at that point that you realized you were still in only a bra on your top half, but you didn't care at this point. You were just glad to find someone had washed most of the blood out of your hair and wiped it off your face.  
  
 Sam had gotten up now to and was sitting on the end of the the bed you were in. "Everyone's okay" He said not meeting your eyes.   
  
"I'm so glad your both safe" You said trying to keep yourself together even though you had been scared as hell.   
  
Dean looked over to his brother and Sam got up and went to the bathroom. Dean pulled you into his arms holding you tight. "It's okay to cry" He whispered in your ear.   
  
You knew it was okay to cry you weren't afraid of looking weak and you knew it was reasonable with what had happened but you didn't want either of the brothers to feel like they had to take care of you. You breathed deeply pulling away. "I'm fine really" you said trying your best to put on a fake smile.   
  
"Well I'm not" Dean said shocking you. "I was really worried about you and so were Sam and Cas" He continued looking you in the eyes. "Sam told me what happened he said it was horrifying, and that he felt so bad for letting you get hurt" He finished.  
  
 _That's why he didn't want to look me in the eyes he feels guilty for not paying attention? How can he feel that way?  if it weren't for him I'd be dead._   It was only then that you realized you really could have died, and that if it weren't for the boys you would have, and you broke. You burst into tears and fell forward into Dean's chest, and he put his arms back around you.   
  
Sam returned from the bathroom and you looked up seeing him standing there awkwardly.  
  
"Thank you" You said looking up at him. "You saved my life" You made sure to look into his eyes even though he still seemed uncomfortable. You knew the words were hard to hear through your crying since you hadn't really tried to stop, but you also knew he could tell what you'd said. And he sat back down on the bed. Reaching over to put his large hand on your back. It felt perfect to have both the brothers with you in this moment.   
  
"You're a really good hunter" Sam said.   
  
"Not nearly as good as you two are" you responded pulling away from Dean and causing Sam's hand to fall onto the bed, you had stopped crying and were fine to sit on your own.  
  
"We've had a lot more training but you surprised us" Dean said.   
  
"And don't think just cause you got hurt that means your not good" Sam continued.   
  
"We've gotten hurt a lot to, even died a couple times" Dean added.   
  
You wanted to question the died a few times thing but you thought for right now it was best to let it go. "Thanks guys" You said smiling at them. "Now I'm gonna go take a shower and put on a shirt" you said getting up with a laugh. The boys laughed as well.   
  
Before you stepped into the bathroom you turned around. "How is it that I can walk without my head pounding?" you asked looking from Dean to Sam.   
  
"Cas' angel mojo" Dean said grinning.   
  
"Interesting" You said before heading into the bathroom and closing the door.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam got up heading over to sit back on his bed. "Dean do you think we should ask her?" He questioned looking over to his brother.   
  
Dean turned toward him "I don't know" He said. "I think it's at least worth a shot" He added.   
  
"Do we want to get her involved though?" Sam asked.   
  
"She's already involved Sammy" Dean replied not looking too happy about it.   
  
"Yeah being a hunter puts you at risk, but being a hunter working with the Winchesters... Well that's a whole new level" Sam said looking Dean in the eyes.   
  
"I can't deny that" Dean said. "But how far can a hunter get on their own?" Dean questioned in a way that wasn't looking for an answer. Both the brothers sat in silence, trying to decide what would be best.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You stepped into the shower feeling the warm water rush over your skin, touching your neck and shoulder where you'd been bitten. _The marks are all gone..._ Even though the pain was gone it was hard for you to believe that the marks could disappear like that. _Disappear just like the guys will._ You didn't want to think about it, but how could you not, soon they would be just a memory. _You were fine before you'll be fine now, I mean geez you knew them for only a couple days._ You tried to reassure yourself and you put on a smile to try and fake yourself into believing it.   
  
You put your head under the water and opened your eyes seeing red splatter all around you. _Disgusting... Could be worse, you could have died... STOP! Stop telling me that I get it!_ This is why you hated thinking, your in head voice was never pleasant or kind. Instead choosing to be hurtful and generally unhelpful. You really were thankful though, you were here and only because of the boys and you knew that.   
  
You'd always thought you could get by on your own, and till now hadn't had any real issues. Been hurt a couple times of course but nothing serious, and never risk of death. _You don't need them, and more importantly they don't need you. You're kidding yourself if you think they will remember you after a month or two._ You sighed deeply knowing your mind was right, the boys probably met tons of people, normal and hunters alike, they would forget you soon.   
  
You turned off the water stepping out of the shower and reaching for a towel. Two were wet from the guys using them but there was still a fluffy dry one which you wrapped around yourself. You reached for the hairbrush and tried to fix your messy tangled hair but deciding it was too late to really care.  
  
You looked around realizing you'd forgotten to bring clothes in with you. _Fuck..._ You opened the bathroom door a bit and peaked your head seeing the guys were still awake but sitting in quiet. "Can one of you pass me some clothes? I forgot to grab some before coming in and I'm not putting bloody clothes back on" You said looking in the direction of the boys. They both looked up but since Sam was reading something Dean got up.  
  
"What am I looking for?" He asked walking over to your suitcase. You blushed "Day clothes are fine since I didn't really bring appropriate sleep wear. I wasn't planning on sharing a room" You said with a nervous laugh.   
  
You expected an odd look from Dean but instead he got up walking back over to his and Sam's suitcases. He routed around for a  moment before pulling out a green t-shirt that you assumed was his since it looked like his size not Sam's. He walked back over to your suitcase reaching into the side pocket and pulling out a pair of your panties and walking back over to you. "Here" He said with a gentle smile.   
  
"Thanks Dean" You said with a smile. He gave you a nod which you took as a 'you're welcome' and you closed the bathroom door. You took the towel off hanging it on the hook beside the shower and slipped into the clothes, the panties were simple black cotton and covered quite a bit of skin. As a hunter a thong or anything close just wasn't practical.   
  
You pulled the shirt over your head glad to find it covered your bottom. You also noticed it smelled like Dean, it was clean but it still had his scent on it. Subconsciously you wrapped your arms around yourself. _Don't be weird it's just a shirt._ You ran your hands through your hair quickly and opened the bathroom door stepping out.   
  
As you entered into the main room Dean looked over and gave you a smile, which you returned. You went to the sink pouring a glass of water and drinking it down before heading to the couch to sleep.   
  
"You can sleep in my bed" Dean said before you had the chance to sit down. _Wait... WHAT?! Don't be silly he can't be asking you to sleep with him, not with his brother right there. Get a hold of yourself Y/N_   
  
"What?" You questioned wanting to make sure you'd heard right.   
  
"I've already slept some and I think I'll be up the rest of the night so you might as well take my bed" He said. "Plus my stuffs already there" He said motioning to the couch.   
  
You looked down forgetting that he had been sleeping there. "Alright" You answered walking over to the bed. He got up off it before you sat down and headed over to the couch. You snuggled into the bed only now noticing how much it smelled like Dean from the night before. You pulled the blankets up around you smiling brightly and letting yourself fall asleep.  
  



	6. The Race Is On

You awoke the next morning to sounds of chatter and the smell of coffee. You rolled over away from the wall poking your head put from under the covers. _Too bright..._ It was far to sunny and you rubbed your eyes trying to get them to adjust quicker. Once they did you sat up slowly looking around, you seen the brothers sitting at the table talking and Castiel was with them aswel.   
  
Castiel looked over to you noticing you were awake. "Good morning Y/N" He said causing the brothers to turn to look over at you.   
  
"Morning" You responded in a tired voice. "What time is it?" You asked.   
  
Sam checked his watch "It's ten fifteen" He answered.   
  
You stretched yawning and getting up, you walked over the small table hoping to find coffee but before you could even look Dean passed you one "Here you go" He said.   
  
"Fantastic" You replied grabbing the cup and gulping some down.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.   
  
"I'm doing pretty good" You answered honestly. "Things could have gone way worse last night so I can't complain" You continued. "Oh and thank you for fixing my wounds" You said looking at Castiel.   
  
"You're welcome" He said.

"You guys look like your talking about team stuff so I'll leave you be, pay me no mind" You said walking over to your suitcase to pack up your things.   
  
"Thanks" Dean said leaning over and whispering something in Castiel's ear. He wasn't really being quiet so you could have heard if you wanted to but you thought it would be rude to pry.   
  
You grabbed some clothes from your suit case and went to get dressed, you put on a new pair of jeans since the ones from yesterday had blood on them, and a black t-shirt with studs on the sleeves and chains across the neck. You headed back into the main room going to pick up your scattered clothes packing them neatly away in your suitcase, looking around the couch to make sure you hadn't missed anything.   
  
After you were finished you headed into the bathroom gathering up your couple things and returned to the main room added them to your suitcase and zipping it up. It was almost sad how little time it took you to gather your things and even sadder that what you had in this suitcase was pretty much all you had.   
  
You didn't like hustling money from people so you did it as rarely as possible, but even if you had tons of money you had no place to keep your things since you moved from motel to motel having no where to call home. Closest you had was your car. This life suited you but sometimes you wanted to just go 'home'. _Alright everything's all packed up, I  guess it's time to leave. Leave... yeah I guess I have to don't I? Of course you do don't be foolish Y/N._   
  
You got up leaving the shirt Dean had let you borrow on the bed by his bags and putting your suitcase by the door. "Alright guys unless you need the room another night I'm gonna go check out" You said getting the boys attention.   
  
"Okay" Sam said turning to you and quickly returning to the conversation.   
  
You pulled your suitcase outside leaving it by the steps as you entered into the check in area. "Hello miss" The lady behind the counter said with a smile.   
  
"Hey" You said smiling back. "I'd like to check out now please" you added. "Of course" she responded clicking on her computer and doing whatever it is you do to check someone out.  
  
You passed her your room key and headed back outside. You grabbed your suitcase and put it in the back seat of your car. _Oh shit..._ You realized you forgot to grab your jacket so you headed back inside.   
  
You opened the door stepping inside. "I'll be gone in a second I just forgot my jacket" You said.   
  
"Wait you're leaving?" Dean said looking up at you.   
  
"Yeah I packed up all my stuff and said I was going to check out I assumed that was clear" You said looking confused.   
  
"Sorry we were focused" Sam said turning to look at you.   
  
"Come sit down we need to talk before you go" Dean said patting the seat in between him and Sam with his hand.   
  
You sat down looking across the table to Castiel then to the brothers on each side of you confused. "Okay I'm getting an intervention vibe" You said getting a bit nervous.   
  
Dean laughed but it was Sam who spoke up. "We've been talking about it and we have something we'd like to ask" He said looking to Dean clearly wanting him to continue.   
  
"How would you feel about joining us?" Dean asked getting right to the point. It took you a moment for your brain to register the words.   
  
"Wait, WHAT?! you said much louder then you intended to, putting your hand over your mouth when you noticed the volume.   
  
"After seeing you in action last night we thought you might want to join our team, we can always use extra help" Dean said.   
  
You didn't know how to respond. _I don't know... I want to say yes don't I? I mean I was sad about leaving... No I wasn't I was just... Yeah okay I was sad, but I don't know. It doesn't sound like a good idea, I mean I am good but not good enough to be of help to them. And I don't want to be a burden. Then again this isn't set in stone I can leave if it doesn't work out right? Yeah of course._ It took you a moment to think it over before speaking. "If I say yes can we have a trial period" You asked.   
  
"Of course, you can leave whenever you want" Sam said.   
  
"But you have to understand that being near us is dangerous" Dean added.   
  
"But we'll do our best to protect you" Castiel finished.   
  
"That's not what I'm worried about" You said. "I just don't want to get in the way" You added.  
  
"We wouldn't have asked if we thought you would get in the way" Sam said looking you in the eyes.   
  
"We thought this over and we're asking because we want you on our team" Dean said. You turned to look at him and he looked like he was telling the truth.    
  
"Then yes I would love to join you" You said with a smile.   
  
"Alright" Dean said. All of them gave you a kind smile and you felt like you'd made the right choice. _If you live with him it's gonna be harder to deny your feelings you do know that right? Yeah yeah, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it._  
  
"So do you guys have a house of any kind or do you just travel around?" You asked wondering if you might actually have a home like place.   
  
"We recently got a place, but it's more of a bunker then a house" Sam said.   
  
"It's big though so you'd have space to yourself" Dean added. **(A/N: Although we haven't seen many bedrooms in the show that I remember, I am assuming there is quite a couple since the place is big)**   
  
"Sounds nice, I haven't had anything close to a home in years so I'd take anything at this point" You said with a chuckle.   
  
"Well then I'm sure you'll like it" Dean said.   
  
"If everything's been decided then I should really be going" Castiel said speaking up.   
  
"Alright thanks Cas" Dean said.   
  
You gave Castiel a smile which he half returned before disappearing. "Thank you guys, I don't know how this is gonna go yet but either way the offer is nice and I appreciate it" You said turning to each of the boys.   
  
"You're welcome Y/N" Sam said. Dean just rested his hand on your shoulder and gave you a smile.   
  
"You guys should pack up cause I checked out already and I don't want them to find us in here when were supposed to be gone" You said with a laugh.   
  
"Oh yeah, I guess we should get to that" Dean said getting up and heading over to the bed where his stuff was.   
  
Sam followed going to the bed opposite his brother and putting away the few things that had been taken out.   
  
"Where is your base?" You asked realizing you had no idea where you were going.   
  
"Kansas" Sam answered.   
  
"Oh so not to far from here?" You questioned.   
  
"Nah, not really a few hours" Dean responded.   
  
"I guess I'll have to follow you guys since I don't know where it is" You said.   
  
"Yeah that's probably best" Sam said.   
  
"No point in wasting time getting lost" Dean added.   
  
"If you want Dean can take our car and I can drive yours" Sam said looking at you from across the room.   
  
"No that's alright, I'm sure you guys wanna stick together" You said with a smile.   
  
"I spend almost 24/7 with this guy, we're fine with a short break" Dean said with a chuckle.  
  
"He's right" Sam said. "Plus I could use some quiet time so why don't you ride with Dean" He added giving you a small smirk. It was subtle enough that Dean didn't catch it but you did.   
  
_Damn does he know? Was I obvious? Wait does Dean know to?! Dammit I'll have to be more careful especially if were gonna be living together._  
  
"What do you say Y/N, what to ride with me?" Dean asked.   
  
You thought about saying you didn't feel comfortable leaving your car with Sam. It wasn't true, in all honesty you'd trust Sam with a lot more then your car but you didn't know if you could handle being alone with Dean for that long. _Be mature about it, you've been acting like an adult since you were fifteen why act like a schoolgirl with a crush now._ "Yeah okay" You said with a smile.   
  
"I'll go move my main bag into the-" You stopped remember it had a name "into Baby" You said fixing your mistake with a small laugh.   
  
Sam laughed too "You don't have to call it that" He said.   
  
"Yes you do" Dean said teasingly.   
  
You rolled your eyes heading to the door to go move your bags.   
  
"Take these" Dean called. You spun around quick enough to grab the keys before they hit you but just barely.   
  
"A warning would've be nice" You said in mock anger.   
  
"I was getting even for the ice bucket" He said with a smirk.   
  
You laughed "Fair enough" You said grabbing your jacket heading out the door.  
  
You walked down the stairs that lead to the parking lot taking your keys from your pocket and unlocking your car. _If it's only a couple hours then I really only need my satchel._ You took your satchel out of the car, it was a purse really but it was big and not pretty so you never called it that. You had a clutch for when you needed to actually look good.   
  
You locked your car again even though no one was around, before unlocking Baby. You were very careful putting the key in and turning it not wanting to hurt the car. _It's really not practical to not have a clicker key... But then again I guess this isn't a car for practicality._ You opened it putting your bag in the back and throwing your jacket on the passenger seat.   
  
Even if the car wasn't practical you had to admit you liked it, it looked great but more important to you it was comfy, well used, and very loved. Not something you could normally tell just from looking at a car but with this one you could. You were about to lock the car and head back up when you heard the brothers coming out of the motel.  
  
"That was fast" You called to them.   
  
"We're used to packing quickly" Sam said coming down the stairs carrying a couple bags. This time Dean had a few too. You unlocked your car so Sam could put his bags in and passed him the keys.  
  
Dean was a couple spaces away so you thought if you whispered chances are he wouldn't here. "Bitch" You said in a teasing tone.   
  
Sam laughed "What?" He asked.   
  
"I know what your doing" You responded. "I just know know why your doing it" You added.   
  
"I'm not doing anything" he said giving you an honest look. "You just seem more comfortable around me and if you're going to be staying with us it would be nice if you could feel that way with both of us" He gave you a smile.   
  
"Well I guess I can't argue with that" You responded. "Alright, thanks Sam" You said with a smile. You were about to walk away but you stopped and turned around giving him a hug.   
  
He hugged you back "No problem" He said. After a quick moment you released him walking toward the Impala and getting inside.   
  
"You and Sammy seem to be getting along good" Dean said with a smile as you got inside.   
  
"Yeah, he's sweet" You said without really thinking about how it would sound.   
  
"He's single you know" Dean said more so as fact then a question.   
  
"Huh? Oh, no I don't like him like that, I mean he's awesome don't get me wrong but I don't see him like that" You responded. You wanted to say you viewed him more like family cause that's honestly how you felt but it seemed odd to say about someone you barely knew. And even if you felt close to the boys you had only met them two nights ago.  
  
Dean started up the car and followed Sam out of the parking lot since he'd gotten in front while you were talking. "Man, I totally should have made this a race" Dean said. You burst out laughing.  
   
"You are kidding right?" You said.   
  
"No, It's not like making it race wastes any time" He said.   
  
"I suppose you're right" You replied pulling out your phone and texting Sam. The town was still mostly empty so it was safe enough that you assumed he'd check his phone. _We're making this a race, last one home buys..._ "What should the loser have to buy?" You asked looking up from your phone to Dean.   
  
He laughed "You're actually texting him that it's a race?" He asked.   
  
"Yep" You said smiling brightly. "What's the loser buying? Beer?" You asked again.   
  
"Beer and Pie" Dean said with a smile.   
  
"Okay" you responded texting Sam the message. "He says it's on" You said once you'd gotten Sam's reply.   
  
"Well he'll be buying cause no car can beat Baby" Dean said.   
  
"Why is it, well she I guess called Baby?" You questioned.   
  
"She's been with a long time longer then any women, and means a lot to me, so I call her Baby" Dean said with a shrug.   
  
"Must be nice to have something that's been with you a long time" You said. "The oldest thing I have is probably a t-shirt or something" You said with a laugh. "The life of a hunter doesn't fit well with keep sakes" you added.   
  
"Yeah me and Sammy don't have much either, it was weird getting rooms that were ours when we found the bunker" He said. "Mine's mostly got guns and other weapons" He added.  
  
"Having a room to myself will be strange and empty" You said looking down. Dean reached over and put one hand on your shoulder.   
  
"You'll get used it to and if things work out and you stay you'll have time to make it your own" He gave you a smile which you returned.  
  
"Hey Dean I didn't get a chance to say it yet so even if it's a bit late, Thanks for last night" You said. "Well actually for everything I guess" You added. "You and Sam have both been unexpectedly kind to me and I'm very thankful for that" You finished. _Look at you getting all mushy. I am not! Okay maybe I kinda am..._  
  
"You're welcome Y/N but you don't have to thank us for being nice to you" He responded eyes on the road.   
  
"Well the only guys I'm used to being around are guys in sleazy bars so I guess I'm not used to decent men, or even decent people really" You said with a laugh.   
  
"Well you're gonna have to get used to it" Dean said.   
  
"Yeah" You responded. "How many people are on team Winchester?" You asked realizing you didn't actually know.   
  
"Pretty much just us and Cas, we have friends in other areas but they aren't normally around" He replied. "And sometimes he get help from someone else but he isn't what you'd call decent" He added.   
  
"Really?" I guess they can't all be nice, but I was starting to get that impression.   
  
"Yeah hopefully you won't need to meet him" Dean said.   
  
"If he's with you guys he can't be THAT bad" You responded.   
  
"He isn't always but he can be at times" Dean said.   
  
"Alright I'll take your word for it, but if I ever do meet him I'll be fine, I've gotten good at dealing with assholes" You said.   
  
Dean laughed "I believe you"  
  
The rest of the ride was spent mostly in silence expect for the radio and the occasional sing along from you and surprising Dean who actually sang pretty good. There was a bit of chatter about the songs or where you were and you were happy to find you could make small talk with him. _I guess he's a lot easier to talk to then I thought once I put my feelings aside. HAH! you said it you have feelings for him. Yeah I guess I do..._  
  



	7. Selfie In The Bunker

"Are we there yet?" You asked getting bored and stiff from driving for three hours straight.

  
"Close, about another hour" Dean said looking over at you. "Do you need to stop and get out for a minute?" He asked.   
  
"No I'll be okay, though I could use food I haven't eaten anything today" You responded.  
  
"Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Dean said looking pissed off. "It's not good to go most of the day without food" he added.   
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about it, I don't worry about meal times I just eat when I have the time" You said looking over to him. You loved food and didn't diet or anything just sometimes you were too busy to remember food. "I'm fine" You said hoping he'd chill out.   
  
"Well I'm stopping at the next food place" He said focusing his attention back on the road.  
  
"Alright" You said with a smile.   
  
It didn't take long to get to a fast food place now that you were out of the deserted town. And after a couple minutes of ordering and waiting you were now back in the car happily eating burgers and fries. "Thanks Dean" You said since he'd paid for your food as well as his.   
  
He had food in his mouth so he just gave you a smile and kept eating, driving the car with the hand that wasn't holding his burger. "I wonder if Sam is ahead of us or behind us, we haven't seen him in over an hour you said.   
  
"He better be behind us" Dean said seriously. "I am not letting him win" he added.   
  
You laughed "We'll see when we get home I guess" You said taking a sip of your soda. "I have to admit now that were getting close I am excited to see your home" you added.   
  
"Don't get your hopes up too much, it's not very homey" Dean responded.   
  
"With you guys there I'm sure it will start to feel like home very quickly" You said with a slight blush.   
  
Dean looked over to you "I'm glad you feel that way" He said with a smile. You smiled back then focused on your food.   
  
After you were done eating you laid your jacket over you and cuddled up on the seat of the car. "I'm gonna try and sleep for a bit wake me when were close" You said still tired from not getting much sleep the night before.   
  
"Alright, but shoes off the seat" Dean said reaching over and pushing your feet so they landed back on the floor.   
  
You giggled "Okay" you responded. With the radio on it didn't take long for you to doze off.  
  
 **(A/N: Weird, Tragic, Possibly triggering dream ahead you can skip if you want it's just back story of what happen to the sister, so if you don't want to read something that could be upsetting skip it ^^)**  
  
 _"Sis stop, give it back!" Your sister called after you, you'd run off with one of her dolls, not cause you wanted the doll you just liked when she chased you. "Here" You giggled passing her the doll when she caught up._  
  
 _"Lovely today isn't it" She said looking up at the beautiful blue sky filled with fluffy clouds and the soft grass beneath your feet. After a second she yelled "Hey sis look over there" her joyful giggles filling the room._  
  
 _You looked over and seen another young girl probably the same age as your sister, sitting by the lake. "Sis were not supposed to talk to strangers" You reminded._  
  
 _"That only applies to you since your still a baby" She said in a teasing tone. Running over to go talk to the other girl._  
  
 _"Sis wait up" You called. You tired to catch up with her you had child legs and couldn't run very fast._  
  
 _Just as you started to get close you seen the other girl get up and hug your sister, at least that's what it had looked like, until she pulled away and you seen the blood running everywhere and then your sisters body dropped to the ground. Her right arm no longer attached to her body._  
  
 _You stood there too shocked to move or yell or do anything. You seen the girl smile at you blood dripping from her mouth and hands before she run off into the forest._  
  
 _"SIS!" You screeched running over to your sister when you'd regained the ability to move. You sat there holding your sisters body and crying. Her neck was a mess and her left arm was ripped up. After a minute you seen your mother running out having heard your scream._  
  
 _"what's wrong dar-" She stopped, staring horrified at the scene in front of her. "How.....?" She couldn't speak she just dropped to her knees hands over her mouth._  
  
 _Sis.... sis...._  
  
 **(A/N: Dream over so if you skipped it, long story short the sister was killed by a vamp it was sad)**  
  
"SIS!" You screamed waking from your sleep in a panic.   
  
Dean jumped a bit in his seat and the car swerved almost off the road but he caught he before it hit into anything slamming the breaks. "FUCK!" He cursed clearly startled. He looked over to you seeing you were breathing heavy and looked sick. He put his hand under your chin lifting your face to look into your eyes "You okay?" he asked concerned obvious on his face.   
  
"I'm sorry" You muttered slumping in your seat and pushing his hand away so you could look down. _It's been almost a year since I had that nightmare... I thought it was done..._   
  
"Here" He said opening a bottle of water and passing it to you.   
  
You took a sip from it rocking back and forth to try and calm down. _He could have gotten hurt and it would have been your fault, you know that right? Of course I know that!..._  
  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked again in a serious tone.   
  
"Yeah" You said with a sigh taking another drink from the water bottle. "Just a bad dream, I'll be fine you added" slowing your rocking down till you were still again.   
  
"How often do you have them?" He asked.   
  
"I used to have them all the time but It had stopped..." you said putting the bottle down. "I guess the vampires brought it back" You ran your hands up over your face in a frustrated manner. Dean looked at you as if he didn't know what to say to make it better and it bothered him. "I'm fine now I promise" You said giving him a reassuring smile.   
  
You were fine once you got back to reality you were okay, you'd gotten used to it enough that it didn't take you long to calm back down. "I really am sorry though" You said meeting his eyes. "I hope Baby didn't get hurt" You said with a guilty look.   
  
"If Baby gets hurt I can fix her" Dean said not sounding happy. "I don't like when it happens but I have rebuilt it before and I can do it again" He added. "What I'm concerned about is you" he finished.  
  
"I told you I'm okay now" You said.   
  
Dean sighed loudly and started the car back up. "I know what it's like to have darkness inside" he said eyes focused on the road. "It can eat you alive if you aren't careful" He added. He was right you did have a darkness, you had ever since that day, but something about being around these boys made you think you wouldn't have it that much longer.   
  
You smiled "I honestly think I will be okay" you said smiling fondly.

He reached over and ruffled your hair "Glad to hear it" he said his face softening.   
  
"And if you ever want to talk about your darkness I'm here and I won't judge" You said.   
  
He made a sound close to a laugh that made you think he would never tell you or anyone. "Thanks" he replied.  
  
You decided not to try sleeping again since you were less then half an hour away, and more importantly you didn't want to have that happen again. So instead you just sat looking out the window, and pulling out your phone to take the occasional picture, even though pictures taken in a moving car through a window never turned out decent you still wanted to take a few to remember the place by in case you didn't end up staying here long.  
  
Time passed quiet quickly and it wasn't long before you heard Dean speak up. "We're here" He said turning off the dirt road you were driving on and onto the property of a big old house. Driving behind and pulling into the garage, which was huge. As big or bigger then most places you were used to staying in. **(A/N I am trying to find as many pictures as I can to write the bunker layout accurately but it's kinda hard so if something is done wrong please forgive me ^^ Also if you could tell me in the comments that would be super helpful)** Dean parked the car and you quickly jumped out excited to see the rest of the place.   
  
You grabbed your bag out of the car and waited for Dean to show you around.   
  
He got out of the car looking around "I don't see your car so I think we won" Dean said with a grin. You'd already forgotten about the race in your excitement.   
  
"Nice!" You said with a laugh.  
  
You reached into your pocket pulling out your phone and took a step to the left so you were standing beside Dean. "What are you doing?" He asked giving you a confused look.   
  
"Give me a second" You said with an annoyed tone lifting the phone up and angling it so you and Dean were both in the picture but you could still see the garage in the background.   
  
"A selfie, really?" Dean said not seeming amused.   
  
"I need to send Sam proof that we won, that way he can pick up the prize on the way home to save him a trip later" You said with a smile.   
  
"Whatever. You ready to go inside?" He said.   
  
You quickly sent Sam the text along with the picture before responding to Dean "Yeah I'm ready" You said.   
  
"Alright let me show you around" Dean said heading inside and you quickly followed.  
  
When you exited the garage through the door that lead to the house, you entered onto a balcony area and quickly headed down the stairs almost tripping a couple of times because you were going just a bit too fast.   
  
At the bottom of the stairs was an odd room, it was quite empty, there were a few things along the walls as well as a couple of doorways. But the most interesting thing was the giant table in the middle of the room, it was big enough to sit at least ten comfortably though it only had eight chairs. And the table top was a picture of a map, and looked as if it was lit up, though you couldn't tell if it actually was or if it was just the way light reflected off of it. Must be for marking where stuff is happening, and tracking things I guess.   
  
There was another big map on one of the walls and you had no idea why they needed both. You could see why the guys hadn't called this place homey, the walls were brick half way up, old electronics and maniacs lined the walls. and the whole place was kind of dark and a bit dingy, even though it looked well taken care of and oddly clean for a house with only guys.   
  
"Do you want to see the rest of the place or are you good here?" Dean said from behind you with a slight chuckle. _Dammit... How long was I just standing here?_  
  
"I want to see the rest I just need time to take things in, this place is interesting" You said turning around to face him. "It's like a secret lair" You added with a laugh.   
  
"Yeah we thought the same thing" He said smiling. "Okay the kitchen is through there" He said motioning to the door behind him. "The dungeon is through that door at the end, it's better for you to avoid that" He continued motioning to another door. "I'll show you the library and then I'll you can pick your room, sound good?" He finished.   
  
"You guys have your own library?!" You said a bit louder then you intended too.   
  
"Yeah, all hunter related books, there is a lot of good information in them so feel free to read them as much as you like" He said walking through a door and entering into the library with you only a step behind.   
  
You stepped inside the library and were suddenly hit with the smell of old books and paper. _God I love that smell. I could definitely live in this room._ You didn't know how long it had been since you'd entered a library, you rarely needed it to do work since the internet was much faster, and you didn't get a lot of time for plesure activitys. "This place is amazing..." You said quietly taking a seat in one of the chairs.   
  
"I'm glad you like the place" Dean said with a smile. "If you're good here for a bit, I'm gonna go call some of the hunters from last night and make sure everything's good" He said.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine. And thanks again for everything" You replied.   
  
"No problem" He responded exiting the room. You got up searching through the bookshelf and realizing for the first time in a long time you felt comfortable.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: May 8th 2015: Woohoo! I'm done fixing all the spacing issues! So glad to be able to focus on writing instead of fixing xD


	8. Home at Last

**(A/N: A lovely commenter informed me that spacing in-between each characters dialog will make this easier to read, so I'm gonna try it for this chapter. Just letting you know in case you're wondering why it changed suddenly xD)**

  
You were sitting on the floor of the library surrounded by books when Dean returned to the room, you were far to focused to notice though only looking up when you heard a laugh. "I see you made yourself comfortable" He said with a smile.

  
"I can't help it these old books are beautiful, I memorized where they all went so I can out them back right don't worry" You said closing your book cause you thought it would be rude to keep reading.

  
"I don't care, organizing stuff is Sam's job" Dean said. "Now come pick a room so you can start getting settled in" He added motioning with his hand for you to follow him.

  
"Give me a minute to put these away" You called after him. _It wouldn't be fair to leave it for Sam._ You got up picking up each  book carefully and returning it to it's rightful spot. You were fussy so it took a couple minutes till you were done. You picked up the book you were in the middle of off the floor and headed after Dean.  
  


"So what do you think of the library selection?" Dean said as you and him walked down the hallway to the bed rooms.

  
"It's great, I made a list of all the ones I want to read" You said pulling a piece of paper out of your back pocket. You heard him chuckle at the long list in your hand but decided to ignore it. "You guys must know a lot about the history of hunters and creatures" You added.

  
"Yeah, when you've been doing this as long as we have you learn a lot" He said, he looked like he wanted to say more but he didn't. Instead he turned to one of the doors and opened it. "Here is one of the empty rooms" He said.

  
You took a step inside looking around, it was very plain. The walls were the same brick and gray that the rest of the bunker was and without decorations to personalize the room it looked almost creepy. "This is fine" You said with a smile. "Once I get a few things in here it will be less..." You tried to think of a word that had the meaning you wanted without sounding rude. "Drab" You finished.

  
"Yeah, the empty rooms in this place can be a bit eerie. One of the reasons the doors are always closed" He said. "Do you want to see the rest or are you good here?" He asked.

  
"Where are your's and Sam's rooms?" You asked purposely putting off answering his question. You didn't want to admit it but you didn't really want to be too far from them. _I've been alone long enough._   
  


"Sam's is the first door we walked past, and mine is the second" Dean answered. (A/N: I am pretty sure we have seen that the brothers to not have rooms that are next to each-other, but I think they should so in my mind they do)

  
You mentally counted and you were pretty sure you'd only passed two doors. _So Dean will be right next door..._ You smiled sitting down on the bed. "This room is great" You said laying back and getting comfortable.

  
"Alright I'll go grab an extra pillow and some blankets" Dean said disappearing into the hallway.

  
 _Why do you care if he's next door? You never needed a man before and you don't need one now! But what if I want one..._ You were pulled out your phone bringing up the gallery and looking at the picture you'd taken of you and Dean. _Is it so wrong to think maybe?..._ You decided you really didn't want to know so you put the thought aside.

  
"What ya looking at?" Dean said as he placed the pillow at the head of the bed and dropped the blankets down beside you.

  
You realized you were still smiling up at your phone and quickly turned off the screen putting it away. "Nothing, just... I felt so angry for so long and right now it's... Well I wouldn't say it's gone but it's not the main focus you know?" You said sitting up and meeting Deans eyes.

  
"Yeah, sometimes you just need a break from all that, doesn't mean you have to pretend like it never happened, but you also can't let it ruin everything" Dean said taking a seat beside you on the bed. You could tell he was talking from experience, and you wanted to ask but didn't. You must have made a sad face without realizing it cause he reached over and ruffled your hair. "It get's better trust me" Dean said smiling.

  
"I'm back and I brought food!" You heard Sam call from a different room.

  
"Great I'm starving" You said jumping up and heading into the room with the weird table, Dean following close behind. When you entered the room with the weird table, that you decided to call the tracking room. You seen Sam coming down the stair case with a few different things in his arms. Two thin boxer that were clearly pizza, and plastic bags probably form a convince store where Sam bought the beer (A/N: I'm in Canada where you can't buy beer anywhere but a liquor store. So I don't know if you can buy it at a convince store in the states or not, but I'm going with it) and pie he owed you and Dean.

  
You walked over taking some of the bags from him, even though he could probably carry them all with ease, it was just how you were. "What'cha get?" Dean asked coming over to join you and Sam.

  
"I got double meat and cheese for you" Sam said looking to Dean. "And I got a mix of things on the other one cause I don't know what you like" Sam added turning to you.

  
"I'm a meat and cheese girl too actually" You said with a laugh. "But I appreciate you thinking of me" You added with a smile.

  
"Of course" Sam said with a smile.

  
You all headed into the kitchen and got plates, sat down, took out your food, and started eating. It was only once everyone had a few bites that conversation came back. Dean told you and Sam about the calls he'd made and let you know how people were doing. It was always hard when lives were lost but in general it seemed like things had gone better then they could have. The hunters that had made it out were injered but nothing was severe.

  
Once Dean had gotten you both up to speed Sam decided to take the conversation in a lighter direction. "So Y/N how are you liking the place so far?" Sam asked looking to you from across the kitchen table.

  
"It's fantastic" You said around a mouth full of food. _N_ _ot even gonna try to look like a lady? Nope._ "I could live in that library" You added with a look of complete honesty.   
  


Out of you corner of your eye you seen Dean make a face and heard Sam laugh. You smacked Dean in the arm and continued talking to Sam. "This place might not be typically homey,  but I'm really looking forward to making it my home" You said knowing it sounded kind of dumb and not caring. "Assuming things work out of course" You added.

  
Sam gave you a wide smile and you couldn't help but smile back. "I'm not gonna lie It will take time to get used to having someone else around but I hope you choose to stay" He responded.

  
Dean reached over and put his arm around you. "The only way things don't work out is if you decide to leave, believe me we've made a lot of mistakes and we'll make more, but if we choose to stick together we always do" He said pulling you in close for a second giving you a squeeze. Even though it was completely in a buddy way, it made you feel something. _Don't be weird! He's just being friendly._

  
"You guys are way too nice" you said resting your head on Deans shoulder since it was right by your head. _Watch it, don't push the kindness._

  
"Tired?" Dean asked not seeming concerned about you resting on him.

  
"Yeah a little bit, what time is it?" You asked. _Little bit? Please, you could pass out right now and you know it._ You hadn't checked a clock since you'd arrived here, far too distracted with everything to care about time. Though since you were feeling ready to sleep you assumed it had to be at least nine or ten.

  
Sam checked his watch "It's almost eight" He said sounding a bit surprised.

  
"It's only eight really? I already feel ready for bed" You said with a chuckle. You did try to keep a reasonable schedule, even though most people your age stayed up late partying you were normally in bed by twelve. You closed your eyes slumping against Dean's side.

  
Dean tightened his arm around you keeping you firmly in place. Which you were glad for cause you didn't really want to support your weight. "We should get your bags into your room and make sure you have everything you need" Dean said.

  
"I'll go get the bags from the car" Sam said getting up from the table.

  
"Thanks Sam" You said giving him a sweet smile.

  
"You're welcome" He said heading up the stairs. "Oh and Dean help her make it to bed safely" He said with a light laugh turning around and looking at you half asleep on his brother.

  
"Yeah I'll take care of it" Dean said removing his arm from around you and urging you to sit up.

  
"I can take care of myself thank you" You said in a teasing voice sitting up.  
  


"You sure?" Dean said getting up from his chair at the table and looking down at your fatigued figure.

  
You looked up and met his eyes. _My god... I swear every second I spend with him makes me like him more... No that's just the sleep talking pull yourself together!_ You stood up placing your hands on the table to stead yourself. You were even more tired then you had realized, and it had come no fast.  
"On second thought maybe I will take you up on that offer" You said with a laugh.

  
"Come here" Dean said pulling you closer to him. Before you had time to say anything against it Dean lifted you off the ground and was holding you in his arms bridal style.

  
"What are you doing?" You asked in a kind of grumpy tone, you weren't mad you just didn't hated feeling defenseless. Being carried like this made you nervous, though you had to admit looking up at Deans face it was easy to calm down.

  
"Helping you to bed, like you asked me to, like five seconds ago" Dean answered.

  
"Well yeah, but I can walk Dean" You replied.

  
"I know, but this is more fun" He said with a smirk, carrying you down the hall to the bedrooms.

  
"Bitch!" You said teasingly, hitting him lightly in the chest.

  
Dean laughed, taking a few steps into your room and dropping you down on the bed carefully. "Think you've got everything you need?" He asked looking around the room as if checking for necessity.

  
"Yeah, once Sam bring in my bags I'll be fine. I just need a fresh change of clothes" You said yawning and curling up on the bed.

  
"Here you are" Sam said entering the room and placing your bags down on the bed beside you.

  
"Thanks" You said opening the bag and rummaging through it looking for something to sleep in. "If I'm actually gonna have a place to put my stuff, first thing I'm buying is more clothes especially PJ's" You said with a laugh.

  
"We're close enough to mall, so if you'd like maybe we can get you some new things tomorrow" Sam said with a smile, looking around the room. "You're going to need some stuff to personalize this room too. He added.

  
"Definitely but for now PJ's come first" You replied.

  
"Well till you get around to buying some you're more then welcome to borrow some or our shirts for sleeping in" Dean said. _Oh you would like that wouldn't you? Shut up! Stop making things seem dirtier then they are. Stupid gutter mind._..

  
"Thanks guys, but I'll be alright" You said with a smile. "I'm gonna go change" You added grabbing some clothes and heading out of the room and down the hall to the closest bathroom.  
  


\-------------------------------------------

  
"Hey Sammy, Something happened today and I'm not sure if I should tell you, but I feel like you should know" Dean said looking down at Sam who had taken a seat on the bed.

  
"What happened? Is everything okay?" Sam asked, worry clear on his face but there was also a hint of something else almost like he thought he was about to hear something good. And Dean picked up on it.

  
"It's Y/N, on the way here she got tired so she laid down and I guess fell asleep at some point, cause a little while later she woke up screaming about her Sister" Dean answered getting closer to Sam and talking lower. "She told me the night we met that she had lost her Sister and I can't even imagine what that's like. I mean if I lost you..." Dean trailed off not even wanting to say it out loud.

  
"I know, me to" Sam said giving a reassuring smile. "And I get what you're saying, be careful and keep an eye on things. And most importantly be there when she needs us" Sam added.

  
"Yeah, she's been hurt and that pain is still very much a part of her. I just don't want anyone trying to use that to there advantage" Dean replied.

  
"We won't let that happen, but you know you don't have to watch out for her right? She can take care of herself" Sam said looking understanding.

  
"I know that,  but I know you can handle yourself and that's never stopped me from wanting to protect you from everything I could" Dean said. "And Sammy. There is something special about this girl" He added.

  
Sam smiled but decided not to press the subject. Yet.


	9. First Night at the Bunker

When you entered the bathroom you changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a black tank top, throwing the clothes you had been wearing into the laundry basket in the bathroom. You went to the bathroom, washed your face, brushed your teeth with the tooth brush you'd brought, pulled you hair up into a pony tail and headed back down the hall to your new bedroom.

  
When you returned to the room you seen both the brothers were still there, Sam was sitting on the end of the bed and Dean was leaning against the wall to the left of him, they weren't talking but you felt like they must have been before you entered.

  
"Unless you need anything were gonna leave and let you have your room to yourself" Dean said looking over to you. _My room... Still sounds odd but I guess it kind of is mine at least for now._

  
"No I think I'm good" You said with a smile. "And I'm sure if I think of something I'll be able to find it if it's important" You added.

  
"If you can't you know you can always get one of us up" Sam said looking into your eyes. "For any reason at all, we won't mind" He added. _Odd..._ You thought Sam's wording was strange as if he was thinking of something you weren't.

  
You noticed Dean gave him an odd look at it clicked. "Dean told ya?" You asked looking to Sam first then Dean.

  
"Yeah..." Sam said quietly, the look on his face was clearly guilt.

  
Before you had the chance to reply Dean spoke up. "I'm sorry Y/N, I know it wasn't my place but I felt he should know" Dean said looking at you intensely like he was trying to read you.

  
"It's fine guys, I get it you share everything and you should, you're brothers and you're very close I like that" You said with a smile. You noticed Sam relax a bit, but Dean didn't change. "And if I ever did want something kept private I would tell you" You added.

  
"Alright good to know" Sam said getting up. "I've got some studying to do so I'll see you in the morning" Sam said coming over to give you a hug.  You wrapped your arms around him and felt his head come to rest on you shoulder. "I did mean it you know? You can wake me if you don't want to be alone" He whispered quietly in your ear.

  
You almost laughed because if anyone else had said that it would have sounded dirty but somehow Sam made it sound innocent and like it was totally normal. _Gosh he's so damn sweet._ "Thanks, I will" You whispered back. "Goodnight Sam" You said in your normal voice letting him go.

  
"Night" He said heading out of the room.

  
Once he was gone Dean spoke up "Is it really okay that I told him?" He asked giving you a serious expression.

  
"If you're asking if I'm happy about it then no not really, I mean it's not something I really like people knowing" You said taking a seat on the bed and purposely not meeting Deans eyes. You weren't mad, but you weren't as okay with it as you'd let on either. You just didn't want Sam to feel guilty.

  
"I know and I respect that, I have things I don't want people to know as well" He said taking a seat beside you on the bed. "I am sorry" He continued. "I just..." He cut off what he was saying and you could tell he wasn't comfortable with it.

  
"Dean I'm tired and it's already done so we're fine, I would have told him at some point anyway it's not a big deal" You said looking over at Dean. "And anyway he's understanding and it's nice to not have to hide so many things form people" You added.

  
"I told him because if for some reason I'm not around or if I'm not able to be there" He paused rubbing his left arm. "I wanted him to know so he can be there for you" He finished. "I know you said we're fine I just wanted you to know" He added.

  
You looked at him for a second, you wanted to question things but you were tired so you just leaned over putting your arms around him and resting your head on his shoulder. "You don't have to look after me" You said calmly.

  
"I know, but it is so wrong to want to?" He asked running a hand through your hair. _Damn! That is hard to answer... I mean does it mean what I want it to mean? No, no it can't. Or maybe... GAH! I should refrain from having deep conversations when I'm tired I don't know what is real and what my mind is adding..._

  
After a long pause you answered in the simplest way you could. "I guess not, as long as you look after yourself first" You replied.

  
"Good" He said. "I'll let you get some sleep now" He added slipping out of your arms and getting up off the bed. "Sweet dreams" He said leaning down to kiss the top of your head.

  
You blushed but hoped it wasn't all that noticeable. "Night Dean" You said watching him leave the room. _Maybe he really could like me..._ You didn't give your inner voice a chance to speak up knowing it would be negative. You lifted the covers slipped into the bed and started to fall asleep.  
  
  
You woke up at some point rolling over and checking your phone for the time. _Three thirty in the morning... Way too earlier to get up._ You'd already slept for quite a couple hours so you decided to get up and get a glass of water. _Maybe I'll read that book for a bit._

  
You up out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. When you entered the tracking room you seen Sam sitting at the table with a pile of books. "Hey" He said looking up at you as you entered.

  
"You haven't gone to bed yet?" You asked walking past him and heading into the kitchen it was close enough that you could still talk to him from there.

  
"No I haven't, I'm researching something" He said and you got the feeling he was avoiding giving you details on purpose.

  
You poured yourself a glass of water and entered back into the room with Sam taking a seat beside him at the map table. "Can I ask what?" You questioned taking a sip of your water.

  
"I want to tell you, but I think Dean should be the one to tell you" He responded.

  
"Alright I'll respect that" You said. "Hey Sam?" You questioned again.

  
"Yeah?" He said looking up from his book and giving you a quizzical expression.

  
"Is Dean seeing anyone?" You asked not sure why you thought now would be a good time to ask that.

  
You expected Sam to ask why or tease you but he didn't. "No Dean is single right now, though that's not to say he hasn't been hooking up with people, but nothing that lasts longer then a night" He answered honesty clear on his face.

  
"Okay thanks, I was just wondering" You said with a shrug trying to pass it off as just a random curiosity.

  
"You're welcome" He said with a kind smile. He put his hand on your shoulder. "I'm glad you're here, I think it will be good for both of us to have someone around" He added.

  
"It will be good for me too" You said returning the smile. "I guess I should let you get back to your books" You added. _He's already up too late I don't want to be the reason he doesn't get any sleep at all._

  
"If you don't want anything, then yes it would be appreciated" He said politely.

  
"Alright, good luck with whatever you're trying to find" You said getting up from the table and taking a quick stop in the bathroom before returning to your room. As you walked down the hall to your room you seen that Dean was asleep or at least you assumed since his door was closed and the lights were out.  
You climbed back into your bed picking up the book from earlier and continuing where you'd left off. It was a book about all kinds of different things but this part just so happened to be about vampires, you read for about half an hour before you started getting sleepy again, so you put the book aside and laid down.

  
You realized reading a book about vampires before bed was a really bad idea but it was too late for that information to be of any use. _What if that dream comes back? I so don't want to deal with that right now. I can't handle seeing that again so soon... And I don't want to wake up screaming. Dammit..._ You laid in bed for at least twenty minutes trying to decide if you wanted to try sleeping or not.

  
You finally decided to get back and see if Sam was still awake. You got up and checked the tracking room, it didn't really surprise you to see he was still awake and looking just as focused as before.

  
"Everything okay?" He asked looking up at you as you came over to the table.

  
"Not really..." You said shyly.

  
"What's wrong?" He questioned. He stuck a book mark in the book he was reading and closed it focusing his attention on you.

  
"I was stupid" You said with a laugh. He gave you an odd look so you elaborated. "I was reading one of the book from the library and it happened to be at a part about vampires and I read it without thinking, and now I don't really want to sleep in case that dream comes back" You said making a weird face.

  
"I get that, it sucks having bed memories haunt you, Dean and I have more then our fair share of those. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked sounding completely understanding and somehow not at all patronizing.

  
"Can I sit with you for a bit? I'll be quiet and I won't look at what your reading, I just don't feel like being alone" You said looking into his eyes. _I never really understood when people said somehow has 'kind eyes' but now I do, Sam most certainly does have 'kind eyes'._

  
"Of course you can if you'd like but I think you should get some sleep or at least try to" He said getting up from the table. He picked up the stack of books and headed toward the door that lead to the hallway with the bedrooms. "Come on" He said looking at you with a smile.

  
You followed after him not really sure where he was going, till you ended up at your room and he went inside. "What are you doing?" You asked confused.

  
"I'll I'm doing is reading, I can do it anywhere" He said placing the pile of books on the dresser. "So I thought I'd read in here so you can lay down and still not be alone like you wanted" He added. "Unless that's a problem?" He asked as if it only just occurred to him.

  
You smiled brightly "It's not a problem at all" You said going over to hug him.

  
He put his arms around you and hugged you back but pulled away after a second. "Get some sleep" He said. "I'll be right here and if you start to look like your dreaming I'll wake you" He added.

  
"Yeah I know you have a tendency to do that" You said teasingly. He laughed. "Thanks Sam" You added getting back into your bed.

  
Sam grabbed the books off the dresser putting them on the floor beside the bed. And taking a seat beside them.

  
"You can sit on the bed, I don't mind at all" You said. The bed was at least a queen but you thought it might even be a king, and you didn't mind sharing it with Sam. Trust was never an issue that even crossed your mind with him, something about him just said 'you can trust me' and you believed it.

  
"You sure?" He asked looking up at you.

  
"Of course" you said with a smile patting the bed beside you.

  
He got up and sat on the bed leaning against the headboard with his book still in his hand. "Goodnight" He said turning on the small lamp by the bed so he could read.

  
"Night" You responded snuggling up in the blankets and drifting off to sleep. _I guess it was a good thing Dean told him. I should thank him in the morning... Nah! He's got enough ego as it is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are probably wondering why I am spending time writing the reader with Sam when this is a Dean X reader story. It's because I feel Sam and Dean would be a package deal. I don't think you can have one in your life without the other so I want to show that the reader gets along with both. Also I want this to be a story about love and the many forms it comes in, so if this gets far enough I am hoping to show romantic love with Dean, family love with Sam, friendship love with Castiel, and maybe love/hate with Crowley but we'll see.
> 
> Anyway just wanted to explain that in case people were wondering, and make it clear I am not going for a threesome thing even though It may seem it at times xD
> 
> Thanks to all of you who read this far and stuck with me on my first writing adventure I hope you are enjoying it. And to everyone who commented I appreciate it more then you know and you are the reason I am still writing this. 
> 
> Love you all and see you in the next chapter <3


	10. Sam has a plan in mind

  
The next morning you awoke fully rested and feeling great, you didn't even check the clock before deciding to get up. You sat up opening your eyes, and seen Sam asleep in the bed beside you book in hand and suddenly remembered last nights events. _I guess he eventually passed out. I'm glad._   
  
You slipped out of the bed careful not to make any loud noises or big movements. You took the extra blanket off the end of the bed and gently laid it over Sam's hunched body. He looked so small like this that you'd never imagine how large his frame was normally if you hadn't seen it.   
  
You tiptoed out of the room as quietly as you could and headed down the hall to the bathroom. After taking care of your normal morning routine you went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.   
  
"Good morning" Dean said quietly as you entered, it wasn't a whisper but you could tell he was trying to be respectful of the fact that you'd just woken up.  
  
"Morning" You replied with a smile. Taking a mug from the cupboard and filling it with coffee.   
  
"Did you sleep okay?" He asked looking up from the laptop he had in front of him.  
  
"Yeah actually, the best I've spelt in months" You answered taking a seat at the kitchen table. You noticed there was a clock hung on one of the walls, it read seven fifteen. Can't remember the last time I woke up this earlier and actually felt rested.  
  
"Glad to hear it" He replied, returning his attention to the computer and typing some stuff that you couldn't see from where you were sitting.  
  
"Checking for leads?" You asked giving him a questioning expression.  
  
"Yeah, nothing is jumping out at me right now but always gotta keep an eye out" He responded.  
  
"Yep, though I'll admit it would be kinda nice to just have a day to relax here" You said gulping down some of the coffee.  
  
"Well even if I find something and Sammy and I go, that doesn't mean you have to come" He said looking over to you. "I mean you are always welcome to but never feel you have to" He added.  
  
"Thanks" You said with a smile. "Normally I am all over that, but I'd like a day to get used to being here, ya know? Learn the area and stuff" You added.  
  
"I get it, and if we don't find anything we can take you to buy those things you needed" He replied.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice" You said looking over at Dean, it was the first time you'd really looked at him since you'd woken up, and you could tell he hadn't gotten up that much before you, because he still had bed head and you couldn't help but smile. He looks so boyishly cute like this.  
  
Dean was focusing intensely on his screen as if he'd found something interesting and was reading it over to make sure before saying anything. "Found something?" You asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe..." He kept reading and looked up after a minute, pushing his laptop over to you. "Read it and let me know what you think" He said getting up and pouring himself a small cup of coffee.  
  
You gave it a quick read and nothing stood out all that much to you, it was normal hunter stuff mysterious deaths and weird sightings. It definitely sounded like a hunter issue. "Looks like something to me" You said sipping on your drink.  
  
"I'll ask Sam and see what he thinks" Dean said taking a drink and sitting back down at the table. "Any chance you know where he went?" He continued after he was seated. "He's not in any of the rooms I'd expect to find him in but the cars are still here" He finished looking over to you.  
  
"Oh sorry I forgot to mention that, he's in my bed" You said calmly before you realized how it sounded, you were about to correct yourself but Dean spoke up.  
  
"Damn you work fast" He said suggestively, but you could tell by his expression that he knew you hadn't meant it that way and was just teasing. _Thank god! I wouldn't want him thinking that for even a second._  
  
"Yeah that came out much weirder then I had intended it" You said with a laugh.  
  
"What's the story with that?" He asked reaching over and flipping down the lip of his laptop, returning his attention to you.   
  
"The quick version, I was stupid and read a book I shouldn't have and didn't want to have that nightmare again. Sam was still awake so I asked to sit with him while I calmed down. He thought I should at least try to sleep so he stayed in my room with me" You said blushing slightly at how childish and silly it seemed in the light of day.  
  
Dean put his hand on your arm that you had rested on the table. "Did you manage to get some more sleep?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, and when I woke up I found Sam asleep beside me so I'm gonna assume he will be there for awhile" You said.  
  
"Alright then, If I've got time then I'm gonna go take a shower" He said gulping the last of his coffee and getting up from the table.   
  
"Okay" You said watching him head out of the room. "Wait" You added.   
  
He turned around looking at you with a questioning expression. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Did you eat breakfast yet?" You asked.   
  
"No, why?" He asked looking confused.  
  
"Just asking" You answered with a smile.  
  
"Okay, weirdo" He said heading out of the room and down the hall.   
  
Once he was out of the room you finished your coffee and put the cup in the sink. You looked around the kitchen trying to see what you could find to make for breakfast, after a few minutes you found everything you would need to make pancakes. _I'm surprised they have ingredients for cooking... neither one seems like the type. But I guess I don't know them that well yet._  
  
You mixed up the batter and poured it into the frying pan. You also put on a pan for eggs and a pan for bacon, because you realized you didn't actually know what the guys liked to eat. While you were cooking you put on some music on your phone to fill the silence. Singing and dancing along with it at times. It was quiet but loud enough that you hadn't heard Dean come up behind you.   
  
"What are you cooking?" He asked placing one hand on your side and looking over your shoulder at the pans.  
  
"Holy shit!" You screamed jumping a little. You still weren't used to sharing a space and it clearly showed. "You gotta stop doing that!" You said putting your right hand over your left wrist that you had burned lightly on the pan edge when you jumped.  
  
Dean took a step back giving you space "Sorry" He said with a laugh. "I'm not trying to" He added with a smile, he glanced down after a second and his expression changed instantly. "Did you get burned?" He asked not looking happy.  
  
"Yeah, but it's fine it's only minor" You said walking over to the sink and running it under cold water.   
  
"You sure?" He asked coming over to take a look.   
  
"Yes Dean I'm sure, I have suffered much worse burns then this" You said giving him a smile.   
  
"Okay, but I will try to be more careful, I forget how easily startled you are" He said.  
  
"Yeah.." You said quietly turning the water off and drying your hands. His words hurt you a bit even though you knew he meant nothing by them. You did startle easy but you had reason too. Being a hunter and being a young girl hanging out in bad areas, being able to react quickly was a way of survival. And easily startling was a side effect of that.  
  
Sam entered the room while you were turning off the music. He quickly looked around the room, panic clear on his face, but he relaxed when he seen you both. "Is everything okay I heard a scream?" He asked looking confused.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine" You said looking over at him. "Sorry I woke you though" You said feeling guilty.  
  
"It's alright, I'm just glad you're not hurt" Sam responded. He looked over to Dean and made a weird face, you didn't look over at Dean but you assumed he still looked upset. But Sam let it go heading over to where Dean was now flipping the pancakes and checked the pans. "Looks good" He added with a smile.  
  
"Yes it does" Dean replied. Getting out some plates and placing them on the counter.   
  
"I made extra cause I'm not really sure what you guys like expect grease" You said with a laugh.   
  
"Dean will eat pretty much anything" Sam responded.  
  
"And if it's homemade we'll both eat anything, unless it's really bad" Dean replied. "Take out is great but it's nice to have something made from scratch every once in a while" He added.  
  
You smiled not feeling a need to respond to that, instead choosing to take a plate and fill it with some food, you took a bit of everything and sat down at the table in the same place you had last night. "Is it okay if I claim this chair as mine?" You asked as the boys both took a seat as well. Dean to your left and Sam across from you.  
  
Dean smiled as if he thought it was funny but didn't say it. "If you want to sure" He said.  
  
"You can even mark it with something if you like" Sam replied.  
  
"I will think about it" You responded taking a bite of food.   
  
The boys thanked you for breakfast and said it was good which made you happy. After that you were quiet focusing more on food then conversation. When everyone was mostly done Dean opened his laptop again and passed it to Sam. Who looked at it intensely clearly reading, probably the same thing Dean had showed you earlier that morning.   
  
"It looks like it could be something" Sam said after a moment. "It could also just be people trying to draw in tourists with an interesting story" He added. "But if you want to check it out I'm in" He said when he got to the end of the article looking back up.  
  
"Okay, it's only about an hour and half from here, so we'll leave in an hour?" Dean asked looking to his brother.   
  
"Works for me" Sam responded. "You want to come with us?" Sam asked looking to you.   
  
"No I'd like to stay here and get used to thing, if that's alright" You replied.  
  
"Of course" Sam answered with a smile. You could see the wheels turning in his brain like he was thinking something over but he didn't speak up until a minute of so later. "You know Dean if Y/N is going to stay here maybe you should stay with her, you know since she doesn't know the area" He said looking to his brother. "Even if this does turn out to be real I can handle it solo it shouldn't be difficult" He added.  
  
Dean looked up at him with an annoyed face that made you think 'not that again' but you weren't sure what it meant. "Sammy we talked about this" Dean said looking up at him.   
  
"It's not that Dean" Sam replied giving Dean his too honest to lie face.   
  
"Fine, then I guess I could stay" Dean said turning to you. "Do you want me to stay and show you around?" He asked.  
  
You thought for a second, you did like the idea of spending the day with Dean but you also didn't want him to stay if he wanted to go. You spoke up after probably too long of a pause but you didn't really care. "I can't say it wouldn't be nice to have company, but don't let me hold you back if you wanna go" You said with a shrug hoping Dean would do what he wanted and not what he thought was expected of him.   
  
"Alright, I'll stay" Dean said after a minute getting up and taking your's and Sam's dishes along with his own and putting them in the sink.   
  
You looked to Sam giving him a glare that you hoping only he caught. _I knew asking him if Dean was seeing anyone wasn't a good idea... I'm not stupid I know he's doing this on purpose..._   
  
Sam gave you an innocent face but it didn't change what you thought. "I'll go take a shower and then I'll head out" He said getting up from the table and exiting the room. But before he left the room he turned to you with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
 _Why do I always feel like he is trying to set us up....?_ You almost asked Dean that but decided against it. Instead getting up and helping him with the dishes. He seemed a bit grumpy and you couldn't help but feel you were responsible for it. "You know you can go with him right?" You asked after a minute or two of silence.  
  
Dean made a sound and looked up at you like he had been in his own world and hadn't heard you at all. "What?" He asked now paying attention.  
  
"I said, you don't have to stay, he's your brother I get wanting to go and make sure he's safe" You said smiling and hoping he'd know you were being honest.  
  
"I wish that was it" He said quietly attention back on the pan he was scrubbing. _Damn... He makes dish washing sexy... No! Now is not the time something is clearly going on and I need to know what it is._  
  
"Are you okay?" You asked leaning into his vision and making a concerned face.  
  
He looked at you weird. "Yeah why?" He asked turning to you, so you could stop leaning weird and still look at him.  
  
"I feel like there is something important that keeps coming up but no one ever says it. And I understand we all have a past and personal shit and all that, I do. And if you don't want to talk about it that's fine but if you're sick or something I want to know" You said trying to sound calm and not demanding cause at the end of the day you wanted him to tell you cause he wanted to, not cause he felt he had to.  
  
"I'm fine I promise, Sam just worries about things" He said, he gave you a half smile but it didn't seem completely real. For now you decided it was good enough and let it go.   
  
"Alright" You responded drying your hands and putting the last of the dishes back in the cupboard. You realized if you wanted to know more about Dean it was going to take a lot of work and patience, but you also realized it was worth it all.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to have this up a few days ago or maybe more like a week now I forget. But anyway I had a weird emotion week and needed a break so yeah. Everything's good now and I'll continue working on this and hopefully update it once a week is my goal but we'll see.
> 
> As always thanks so much for everything, and I hope you all had a good week ^^


	11. Is This a Date?

**(A/N: This chapter is extremely normal and doesn't fit supernatural at all but I couldn't see any way around writing it unless I just skipped it, which isn't my style. Plus I kinda wanted to write it >.< I do intend to get back to more supernatural-ish type things at some point... xD Anyway you've been warned, fluff and randomness ahead ^^)**  
  
It was about an hour and a half after breakfast now, and Sam had said his goodbyes a couple minutes ago leaving you alone in the house with Dean, again. After Sam left Dean told you to tell him when you were ready to go. So now you were in your room trying to find something to wear. _I suddenly hate everything I own... That's why you're going shopping remember? Yeah I know that but... This kind of feels like a date... No that's stupid don't even think that, he's being nice, it's normal._  
  
 _I wonder what a date with him would be like.. I bet he'd be a good first date, gentle, sweet, willing to pay even though it's unnecessary, though judging by what Sam said last night I guess he'd expect me to put out... Well not me, I mean said person... Yeah that really covers it up. Shut up!_  
  
It took a couple minutes for you to find something you thought looked okay, it was still generally cold out so you went with jeans and the shirt that had been your favorite yesterday, even though today you didn't like it that much. You decided to actually put some time into your hair and make-up because even though you tried to deny it, this felt somewhat like a date and you couldn't help wanting to look your best.   
  
When you did the last check and decided you look pretty good you headed back out into the main rooms checking a clock as you walked by it. _Took about half an hour, I wonder if that's a long time for these guys? They seem pretty fast, I hope Dean doesn't mind._  
  
You found Dean in the library on his laptop, he didn't seem to be doing anything serious, but to your relief it also didn't seem to be porn. Not that you would have an issue with that, you'd spent most of your life single and were no stranger to porn sites and erotic literature, since one night stands had never been your thing. You just didn't want to walk in on that.  
  
When you entered the room Dean looked up from the screen giving you a quick once over with his eyes. "You look good" He said in such a way that it didn't sound shocked, or like you normally didn't look good. It just seemed like he was acknowledging the fact that you put more effort then normal into your appearance.   
  
"Thanks" You said with a smile. You were tempted to say 'so do you' but you decided against it, even though he did. You'd never seen him not look good since you'd know him, but you also hadn't known him long.   
  
"You ready to go?" He asked closing the laptop lid and getting up from the chair he had been sitting at.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready" You responded.   
  
"Alright" He tossed you his keys, which you caught with more grace then last time. "Go start the car I'll be out in a minute" He said entering the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.  
  
You grabbed your satchel off the floor by the entry way and opened the door stepping into the garage and finding Dean's car. You unlocked it and took your seat on the passengers side, flipping on the radio while you waited singing along with the song that was on.   
  


It was only a few minutes till Dean joined you in the garage, he opened the drivers door and sat down in the seat. He leaned over checking that you were buckled in before driving the car off the lot. **(A/N: I feel Dean would the safety of the people he cares about very high on the list and would check these things)** you laughed lightly trying to hide it with your hand.  
  
"What's funny?" Dean asked eyes focused on the road ahead.   
  
"Nothing, you're just cute" You said with a smile instantly regretting the words. "I mean not like that but you know you're..." You paused not knowing what to say now that you'd made things awkward.   
  
He laughed clearly taking some enjoyment in your embarrassment. "It's fine I get what you mean" He said with a smile. You relaxed a bit. "But no man wants to be told he's cute" He added more seriously but you could tell he wasn't actually offended.   
  
"Good to know, means I'll have to call you that more often" You teased.  
  
He gave you a look like 'really?' and you could tell 'that's childish' was implied. But he didn't actually say anything.   
  
"So where are we going?" You asked, since he hadn't actually told you.   
  
"Well you said pajamas and clothes are most important right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, but if we have time stopping at a home store to get a few decorations for my room would be nice" You said. _God... This all feels so weird... Like I'm playing house and it's all gonna end when this is over. I also feel bad for making Dean come along on this. I'm sure this is not his ideal day plan._  
  
You were brought back to reality by Deans hand on your shoulder. You weren't sure why he did it, maybe he could sense your tension or tell you were over thinking. But either way you were glad for it.   
  


"There is a mall about fifteen minutes from here, if you want to hit a bunch of different stores that seems the fastest" Dean said returning his hand to the wheel.   
  
"Alright, and thanks for coming along, I never actually said it but I do appreciate it, and I know this isn't something you would normally choose to do" You said smiling a him even though he couldn't really see since he was a driver who paid attention to the road and not the passenger.   
  
He shrugged like he had nothing to really say to that but after a second he spoke up. "Sometimes it's nice to live a normal day, I mean I wouldn't pick shopping but hey it could be worse" He said.  
  
"Yeah, could be bra shopping" You replied with a laugh.   
  
"That could actually be pretty fun" He said looking deep in thought.   
  
"You''re picturing me in a lace bra now aren't you?" You said with a laugh.  
  
"I might be" He replied nonchalantly  
  
"Perv"  You said reaching over and smacking his arm lightly. You honestly couldn't care less, he'd seen you in a bra already anyway, and you'd imagined him all different states of undress, so fair is fair.  
  
He laughed but didn't say anything in response, so after a moment you turned the radio up and starting rocking out again. Though it didn't last long, after a song and a half he turned it back down.   
  
"How did you text Sam yesterday?" He asked looking over to you.   
  
"What do you mean?" You asked extremely confused. _Surely he knows how texting works...._  
  
"I mean how did you get his number? I didn't think about it at the time but I realized after that it seemed odd" He said looking curious.  
  


"Oh that, Sam put both your numbers in my phone the morning I met Castiel"  You said with a shrug.   
  
"Makes sense" He said briefly clearly not really feeling a need to continue that train of thought.   
  
"Why? What did you think was the reason?" You asked now curious yourself.  
  
"I don't know, I thought maybe he gave you his number" Dean responded with no distinct emotion. _What emotion would you want? Jealousy maybe? Nah actually I don't like that in a person. But I don't know maybe just a bit._  
  
"Well technically he did, but he gave me yours to so I'm pretty sure that changes the intent" You said with a laugh.  
  
"True, but Sam doesn't always think things through" Dean said with a smile.   
  
You know he was probably kidding, Sam always seemed to think things through, more then Dean did. Relying heavily on facts and plans, and less on emotion and passion. But as a child Sam was probably less about planning and you knew Dean would be the type to remember their childhood well, and probably still pick on Sam for some of his child actions.  
  
The rest of the car ride was mostly silent except for the occasional comment on something you drove by, like Dean pointing out all the best places to get food, or you asking about something. It was pleasant, silence with the him was becoming more and more comfortable and you liked that. There were few things you hated more then being forced to make conversation when there was nothing to talk about.  
  
It didn't take long to arrive at the mall, you couldn't even remember the last time you'd been to one, but you knew it had been years. You mostly hung out in small towns and they didn't have malls like this. _So many people... It's oddly kinda of nerve wracking... You put that thought aside not letting it get the better of you._ I mean sure you weren't used to this many people but you fought monsters you could handle this.    
  
"It's a lot bigger then I was expecting" You said as Dean looked around the parking lot for a space. **(A/N: I have no idea what malls in Lebanon Kansas are like or if there even are malls so I'm pretending it's the same as where I am xD)**  
  
"Yeah, haven't been to place like this in a long time" Dean responded pulling into an empty space closer to the back of the parking lot.  
  
"Same, as silly as it sounds it makes me a bit nervous" You said honestly but feeling a need to hide that.   
  
Dean turned off the car and turned to you, he didn't say anything but he gave you a reassuring smile that calmed all your nervous instantly, and you were now really glad he'd come with you. "Ready to go" He asked after a second.   
  
"Yeah" You opened the car door and stepped out. It was nice out, a little chilly but the sun was bright and warm. You waited for Dean to get out and when he caught up you felt comfortable heading for the door knowing he was right there. _God, you just met him don't go getting all co-dependent already!_   
  
When you reached the door to the mall Dean stepped ahead opening the door and holding it for you. "Thanks" You said with a smile stepping inside. You were suddenly hit by loud noises. Music, people, beeps and electronics. It was overwhelming for sure.  
  
He smiled back stepping back into line beside you. "So where are we going first?" He asked looking to you.   
  
"Well, since I'm not sure how long all be able to handle all this noise I'm hitting the most important places first, so if I want night clothes in a mall I guess a lingerie store" You said looking around for a mall map.   
  
"There is one up there" Dean responded pointing to the second floor that you could see from where you were. You looked up and seen a store display with bras and flowing things that you never really understood.   
  
"Alright awesome" You said with a smile, you were about to head the for the escalator but you stopped and turned back to Dean. "I appreciate you driving me, but you don't have to stick with me if you don't want. I'm sure there are other stores you'd rather look at" You said looking up at him, since he was quite close.   
  
"I don't like malls in general, so I don't really want to look at any store in here" He said looking around and giving you a weird face. "But if you're saying you'd feel more comfortable with me not joining you, I can wait down here" He added.  
  
"Nah, if that was the case I would have said it straight up" You said with a laugh. _Also you are the only thing making me feel comfortable at all..._ You wanted to say it out loud but you didn't.   
  
"Glad to hear it" He said heading toward the escalator.   
  
You followed him and stepped on, you'd never been a big fan of escalators instead preferring normal stairs, you were fit enough that you could walk up stairs easy but walking up escalators just felt weird.   
  
When it reached the top you almost tripped getting off but before you had the chance to actually fall Dean caught you with a laugh. "Having a hard time" He said teasingly.   
  
When you were back on solid ground you hit him in the side with your elbow "Bitch" You cursed giving him a mock pissed off face.   
  
A few minutes of being in the store and you realized maybe taking Dean had been a bad idea, he mostly just stuck somewhere close to you not saying much and holding whatever you passed him. Which was extremely helpful but whenever you walked by something that was completely impractical he couldn't help but comment.  
  
"Hey, it's exactly what you've been looking for" He said in a joking tone pointing to a black mess of strings that you assumed was a one piece sexy something, you hadn't a spent a lot of time in these types of stores yourself.   
  
You were about to say 'piss off' when a better thought came to mind. "You're right, I've wanted one of those for a long time but never had a place to store it, I should totally get one to try on" You said in the most serious voice you would muster though you knew it still sounded like you were kidding. But you did go to the rack and pick one up in your size, throwing it at Dean to carry.   
  


After that he decided against making comments unless you asked because he must have realized the more things you tried on the longer it would take. When you had everything you needed you got a changing room and Dean took a seat on the chair outside, seemingly glad that there was no one else around at the moment.   
  
You pulled the curtain closed removing your shirt and bra and trying on one of the bras you'd picked up. You hadn't come to buy bras but while you were here you wanted to get it all done. _Hmmm... I like the way it looks but this cup size seems too small... Has it been that long since I went bra shopping?_  
  
You pulled the curtain back open a bit and poked your head out. "Would it be totally weird if I asked you to go pick me up a bra in a different size?" You asked making sure he was okay with it before asking him to do it.  
  
He laughed "Is it weird? Yeah kinda. But if you're asking me if I care no I don't, I've seen more then enough of this stuff to be uncomfortable with it, and I couldn't care less what these people who don't know me think" He said putting his hand out.   
  
_He's so amazing... I wonder if the guys I've dated were just super douchy or if he's actually that wonderful..._ "Here" You reached out placing the bra in his hand. "I want the same color and around size but I need the cup bigger by a size" You said ducking your head back inside the changing room and hearing his foot steps leaving.  
  
You tired on the rest of the bras but decided you liked the first one best. So you decided to try on the weird string thing. It had been a joke but why not at least see it on. You put it on and looked in the mirror and instantly burst into laughter. It did cover your breasts a bit though not really but enough that your nipples weren't showing. But if you were not wearing panties under it like you were right now it would cover none of your ass or front.   
  
"What's so funny?" Dean asked having now returned. He reached his hand past the curtain barely an inch, passing you the bra in his hand.   
  
"Thanks Dean" You said. "And what's so funny is this stupid stringy thing" you said laughing again.   
  
"You actually tried it on?" Dean said sounding oddly shocked.   
  
"Yeah, and maybe on somebody it would sexy but I am clearly not the person it was intended for" You responded.  
  
"I'm sure it looks better on you then you think it does" Dean said as if he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. You assumed maybe he was checking his phone to see if Sam texted him.   
  
You pushed the curtain aside enough that you could lean against the wall of the changing room. "Come on it looks ridiculous" You said causing Dean to look up from his phone. You'd guessed right that he had been checking it.  
  
He stared for a second, looking up and down as if he was totally unprepared, but after a second his brain caught up. "I think it's completely stupid, I mean it's sexy for a porno shoot or something, but in real life there is never a time for that" He said a smirk coming to his face. "But with that said, you make it look a lot better then I thought it would" He said looking at your face though his eyes seemed to wonder down ever couple seconds.  
  
You blushed deeply, suddenly self conscious and having no idea why you ever thought showing him would be a good idea. But you tired not to focus on that and ducked back inside the room. "Thanks" You said honestly. "Did Sam contact you?" You asked switching the subject.   
  
"Yeah, he said there is evidence of a real thing, but it should be easy to take care. Oddly he seems more interested in what were doing" Dean said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well you can tell him, were alone in a changing room and I'm mostly naked" You responded with a laugh.   
  
He laughed, but didn't reply. You could hear him typing away on his phone. _I wonder if they've ever done hurts alone... Dear god I hope nothing happens to Sam... That thought hadn't even crossed my mind.... No he'll be fine, he's strong and talented there is nothing to be worried about._ You quickly put on your clothes back on grabbed the things you'd decided to take and headed out of the changing room.   
  
"Alright I'm ready to go" You said looking at Dean.  
  
He put his phone away and got up from the seat. "Did you find what you needed?" He asked following you to the check out counter.  
  
"Yeah, I got a new bra, and a couple different sleep outfits so I should be good" You said grabbing a basic pack of panties that were by the counter and adding them to your basket of things.  
  
Dean stayed close to you, not annoyingly close but close enough that it was obvious you were here together. And as you were paying the girl who was ringing in your things she kept checking it out, she wasn't even trying to be subtle about it. She looked back to you giving you a look that clearly read 'How did you get a guy like that?' _If you're thinking it you might as well at least say it instead of giving me that look... Bitch._ You didn't feel like telling her you were not a couple instead taking your bags and heading out of the store.  
  
"Geez, I hate rude people" You said as you exited the store.  
  
Dean made a sound of confusion and looked over at you. "Did I miss something?" He asked.  
  
"That cashier was totally giving me the stink eye, cause she thought you were too good for me" You said with a laugh, you weren't really offended by things like that it just pissed you off, cause some people would be upset by it and you hated the fact it could hurt someone else.  
  


"Really?" Dean looked displeased. "Who is she to talk, I mean she was hot but she wasn't that great" He continued. "Plus you're close to half my age, you think if anyone was gonna get judged in that relationship it would be me" He finished.   
  
You laughed. "Nah, a good looking guy can do no wrong" you said, since it was something that you'd found to be considered true.  
  
He turned to you looking serious for a second. "You don't seem bothered by it, which I'm glad about, but I just need to say, any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you" He said in a way that didn't seem flirtatious more so just like it was fact.   
  
You blushed again. "Thanks" You said shyly looking ahead. "Okay where to next?" You asked.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I planned to update once a week, but I already decided I can't do that xD. So I will try to not have super long gaps in between, but some weeks I will update a couple times and other weeks I might not at all. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you for being awesome and kind, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next one ^^


	12. Making Yourself at Home

After a couple more hours of shopping you and Dean were now getting lunch at the food court, having just come from Target with two large bags of home decor, and a couple clothing items. You'd also taken a stop in a few clothing stores since you wanted to mostly get a whole new wardrobe.   
  
You asked for Dean's input on most of the clothes and you'd realized he was surprisingly helpful when it came to things like that. He might not be up on fashion but he knew what he liked and what he didn't, and when he didn't like something he always made sure to word in a way that implied it was the clothes that were the problem and not you.   
  
"Thanks so much for all your help today Dean, I actually enjoyed this a lot more then I thought I would" You said as you took a seat at a small table for two, placing your tray of food in front of you.  
  
"No problem, it was kind of fun. I mean I'd still rather be hunting stuff or at home in front of the tv, but it wasn't THAT bad" He said drawing it out and giving you a teasing look.  
  
You laughed. "I'd rather be doing those things to, but having you around made this much better then it would have been if I was alone" You responded dripping a couple fries in ketchup and pushing them into your mouth.   
  
Dean's phone rang and he reached into his jacket pocket pulling it out. "It's Sam give me a sec" he said getting up from the table and walking a few steps away. It wasn't far enough that you couldn't hear if you wanted to, so you assumed he did it more so to be polite then to be secretive. But wither way you didn't listen in.   
  
_This did end up being kind of like a date... But better cause first dates suck... I wonder if Dean does date? Sam mentioned one night stands but he never said anything about him actually trying at a real relationship...Well besides that one girl that he mentioned before, they seemed serious. If it didn't seem like we had been set up by Sam would this still feel like a date? Wait... What does this feel like to Dean?_  
  
"What's up?" You asked as Dean returned to his seat.   
  
"The problem's been taken care of, so he's on his way home" Dean replied sounding relived.   
  
"I'm glad to hear it" You said with a smile.   
  
Dean sat down taking a bite of his lunch, He had picked a weird mix of foods that you didn't think went together but he disagreed. "What's eating you?" He asked after a second, he must have been able to tell you had a thought on your mind.  
  
You were confused at first before you realized you must have been making a weird face. "Nothing, it's stupid" You said with smile hoping he wouldn't press it.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, but don't lie. It is clearing something" He replied looking you in the eyes. _Damn those beautiful eyes that make me want to confess everything..._  
  
"Do you ever date?" You asked blushing slightly.  
  
"Odd question" He said pausing. You thought he wasn't going to answer but after a second he spoke up again. "To answer your question no, I don't really. But not because I don't want to, I just don't have time, haven't found the right girl, and I'm not sure if I'd want to bring someone into this life who couldn't handle it. Being around us isn't always the best idea for someone who isn't a hunter" He said. "Why?" He added giving you a questioning expression.  
  
"I was just curious, Sam told me you are more the one night stand kind of guy" You replied with a shrug.   
  
"You guys were discussing my sex life?" He asked with a half smile half smirk on his face.   
  
You blushed deeper. "Well not really... I mean I didn't ask it like that" You were a bit flustered and before you could put your thoughts together Dean leaned over and ruffled your hair. You were getting oddly used to that gesture and it made you feel comfortable now.  
  
"I'm just kidding, it's not a big deal" He said.  
  
"I know, but for the record if I did want to know that kind of thing I would ask you. But..." You paused and then quickly continued realizing the pause made it weirder. "I asked Sam if you were seeing anyone, that's why he told me that" You finished not meeting Deans eyes.  
  
"Is that why Sam set us up on this weird date?" Dean asked with a smile and a laugh.   
  
"Oh my god, you felt it too?!" You said a bit too loudly looking up at him.  
  
"Sam is not as subtle as he thinks he is" Dean responded.  
  
You laughed. "I was wondering if it was just me, I thought maybe he just acted that way normally" You replied.  
  
"No, when it comes to us and relationships we keep our noses out of each others business" He said. "Or at least we normally do" He added with a chuckle.  
  
You let out a loud sigh. "I guess maybe asking him wasn't a good idea" You said with an expression that you hoped looked like 'sorry'  
  
"Why did you ask him?" Dean asked. _Fuck... I was so hoping he would let that go..._  
  
"I don't know, you told me Sam was single and I was wondering if you were to I guess" You said truthfully. You did like Dean but it was too soon to even consider a relationship. So you weren't really sure why you asked _. It is too soon right? Of course it is get a grip!_  
  
"Well just be careful with what you say to him from now on since he has this weird fascination with setting us up" Dean said with a laugh. You were very thankful he accepted your answer.  
  
"Yeah, I will be" You replied. "Should we tell him we know? Or ask him to stop?" You questioned.   
  
"If it bothers you then of course, if not I don't think it's hurting anyone" Dean answered with a shrug.   
  
"No it doesn't bother me, honestly I'm kinda glad he did set us up cause this is the best day I've had in awhile" You said with a smile.   
  
Dean smiled back at you and then dug into his food. _He's taking this a lot better then I thought... Maybe the thought of dating me isn't that weird to him... That or it's so out of the realm of possible that he can laugh it off. Shut up negative me you are not helping!..._  
  
You returned to your food as well and decided to not over-think the situation. Whatever happens, happens, I just gotta enjoy the good times right now.  
  
When you were both done eating you and Dean gathered up the bags and headed home. You made small talk for most of the ride home, talking about bits and pieces of things from your past, nothing important or all that interesting but you liked learning about people, and the only way to do that is to offer up information on yourself, so you did.  
  
You were almost home when Dean asked something that shocked you. "Do you date?" He asked out of the blue as if it had been on his mind. "I know you said you haven't much but do you want to?" He added.  
  
You were taken aback but it was only fair to answer since he had answered the same question. "I don't know honestly, I mean I see myself with a partner in the future and I guess the only way to get there is to start with dating, but from what I've seen dating sucks" You said with a laugh.   
  
Dean laughed too "Yeah, first dates can be awkward but it gets better" He said.  
  
"In my experience not really, the couple times I have gotten past a first date the guys were assholes. One hit on other girls while he was with me. And the other one was sweet and great sober but got rough when he drank, which he liked doing. So dating for me has been all around quite shitty" You answered honestly.  
  
"Wow... that sucks" He said sounding a bit saddened. "You're young dating is supposed to be fun, I mean it's hard to have a serious relationship when you're a hunter but you should be able to mess around some" He added.   
  
"Messing around isn't my thing, I want someone who I feel comfortable with, someone who I could trust with my life ya know?" You said looking over to him.   
  
"Yeah, I get it" He said quietly. You were wondering if maybe he was thinking about that one girl he'd been serious with but you couldn't tell so you let it go.   
  
"Someday I will find that person, and so will you" You said in a cheerier tone trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Dean smiled and you hoped it worked. You hadn't realized you'd already made it back to the house until Dean pulled into the garage. He parked the car and turned it off getting out and opening the truck to take some of your bags. You got out and grabbed the rest heading into the house after him.   
  
As were going down the stairs just inside the door one of the bags got caught and tripped you up, you fell but it was only off the second to last stair so you weren't badly hurt. "Shit" You cursed. The things in your bag fell out making a clattering sound.   
  
Dean who had already entered the hallway to the bedrooms came rushing out and over to you. "You okay?" He asked quickly getting down on the floor beside you.   
  
"Yep, I'll be fine" You said rubbing at your forehead where it has banged on the staircase railing. "I swear I am normally not this clumsy" You said with a laugh. You normally weren't clumsy at all but when you were having a clumsy day it was really bad, you tripped on air and dropped things that you could have sworn you had a good grip on, most of the time you stayed home those days.  
  
He laughed taking your hand and helping you up. "I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on you if you keep hurting yourself" He said in a teasing tone but something about it said I am actually serious.   
  
"I just hope nothing broke" You said turning around and checking the bags. "Phew, everything seems fine" You said turning back around with a smile noticing Dean was now extremely close to you.   
  
Dean leaned down and kissed your forehead quickly where it had hit the railing. And you blushed but before you could say anything or ask why, he grabbed the bags that were behind you and headed back to your room. _Why would he do that? And why do I feel he treats me like a child... I don't mind it, it's actually sweet but... It makes it seem like even the chance of dating is so far away from his mind..._ You dropped the thought heading to your bedroom after Dean.  
  
You entered the room taking a seat on the bed and going over the things you had bought. "I have to toss out all the old stuff now since I have better things to replace them with" You said with a smile taking out your suitcase and pulling out some of your old shirts.   
  
"You can put your stuff in the dresser you know" Dean said motioning to the empty dresser to the left of the bed.   
  
"I know, it just... I don't want to make myself at home here in case things don't work out. It would be very easy for me to start thinking of this as my normal life and that's not good. I don't want you guys to ever feel like you have to keep me around" You said.  
  
"Even if we don't work out as a team, which we will, but going with your logic and saying we don't, there is no reason why you couldn't still stay here. I mean unless you do something awful to me or Sam in which case we we'll kick you out either way. But that won't happen so don't worry about it" Dean said with a smile.   
  
He took a seat on the bed beside you and dumped out one of the shopping bags holding it open for you to put your old, now unwanted clothes in.  
  
"Thanks Dean" You said with a smile. "I still don't feel comfortable getting too attached but I will try to make myself a bit more at home here" You said. _Ha, like you're not already attached. Shut it!_  
  
"Good" Dean said laying back on the bed clearly worn out from shopping. You laughed quietly to yourself. I _t's funny how he can fight monsters all day but a couple hours of shopping is too much. Even funnier is that I totally agree._  
  
It only took you a minute to sort through your clothes and when you were done you put the suitcase back on the floor and biffed the bag of old clothes out into the hallway, flopping back on the bed next to Dean. "I could go for a nap right now" You said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh want me to leave?" Dean asked looking over to you.  
  
"Nah, I shouldn't sleep now it will make it hard for me to sleep later when I actually need it. But tonight no reading before bed" You said laughing at yourself.  
  
Dean looked at you with an expression you couldn't read but you could tell he was thinking something he wasn't saying, but you also got the vibe he wouldn't tell you even if you asked so you let it go. Instead you did something that shocked even yourself, you rolled over onto your side resting your head on Dean's shoulder and pulling your body close to his. _Why the hell did you do that?! I don't know... I should pull away.. No! That will make it even weirder.... Dammit..._  
  
You were trying to decide what you should do when you felt Dean's arm come around you in a half hug holding you in place. You blushed deeply glad that at this angle he couldn't see your face. You'd never really cuddled with someone, at least not that you could remember, but it felt nice. He ran his fingers through your hair a couple times before stopping abruptly and taking his arm back.  "I should really go take care of some hunter stuff but if you need anything let me know" He said sitting up and getting off the bed.   
  
"Alright" You said simply, letting him leave without asking questions. You wondered what he was doing but since he didn't give you details you felt no need to pry. You got up taking some of the new clothes and putting them in your suitcase, but the stuff that wouldn't fit you put in the dresser. It almost filled a whole drawer and you knew if you put all your clothes in it then you'd fill most if not all of it but you still weren't ready for that step.  
  
You then went through the room decor bag putting some thing around the room. You'd picked out some curtains for the small window, a matching lamp shade, throw blanket, a picture for the wall with a similar color scheme all tones of your favorite color, a couple little things for the dresser and nightstand, and two picture frames.   
  
One you filled with the picture of your sis that you kept in your suitcase. And the other was left blank. It was weird for you to admit even to yourself but you wanted to fill that one with a picture of you and the boys. _I really do consider them family, there is no denying that..._  
  
  
  



	13. Getting Ready For a Night Out

You were back in the Library reading a book and listening to some instrumental music on your phone when you heard Dean talking to someone. _Sam must be back._ You finished your page stuck a bookmark in it, and placed it on the table, grabbing your phone and getting up to say hello to Sam. When you entered into the tracking room Sam and Dean were sitting at the table having a conversation. You looked down at Dean meeting his eyes and feeling slightly uncomfortable. You felt weird about earlier. _Maybe I should tell him how I feel... just so that it's out in the open and we can move on, yeah that actually does sound like a good idea. At least then I can relax and stop hiding it._  
  
"Welcome back" You said walking over to Sam and hugging his shoulders from behind.   
  
"Thanks" He said giving you a smile and placing his hand on your arms.   
  
You knew you should release him but right now the contact felt nice and he didn't seem bothered so you decided it wouldn't hurt to stay close to him a little while longer. "How did the hunt go?" You asked leaning over so you could look at him.   
  
"It went good, nothing I couldn't handle" He responded calmly. "How did your day go?" He asked sounding like he wasn't that interested but you could tell he was.   
  
You looked over to Dean with a smile "Actually it went wonderfully" You said taking your hands off Sam and taking a seat beside him and across from Dean.   
  
"I'm glad" He said giving you a smile. "Dean said he enjoyed himself to so I guess you guys are good together" He said. Laughing as Dean gave him a glare.  
  
"Though after a day of shopping I could really use some action " You said.  
  
The boys both looked at you with an odd expression. You paused for a second thinking.   
  
"I don't mean that kind of action!" You said once you figured out what they must have been thinking. "I mean I need to kill some shit" You added.  
  
"In that case I agree, though I could go for both" Dean said with a laugh.  
  
You reached over and smacked him lightly. "TMI" You said with mock annoyance. _I guess things aren't awkward really. But I should still tell him right? Yeah you should don't try to back out now it's better if he knows._   
  
"Well I'm gonna go take a shower and put on some clean clothes" Sam said getting up from the table. "You guys should decide what were getting for dinner" He added as he left the room.  
  
You looked back to Dean "I used most of the things you guys had here to make breakfast so I think we have to pick something up or go buy groceries" You said.  
  
"No, I did enough shopping today groceries can wait" Dean said.  
  
You laughed. "Yeah I really don't want to either" You said taking a second to think.   
  
While you were thinking Dean spoke up. "Wanna go to a bar? I could use a drink anyway" He asked looking to you.   
  
"Uhh... Yeah sure" You said after a second.   
  
"We can go somewhere else if you want" Dean said with a questioning expression. He clearly sensed your hesitation.   
  
"No I want to go, I haven't been to a bar in months and I really need to get drunk" You said with a laugh that Dean joined in on. "I'm just used to going by myself and that always sucked cause I hated the drunk guys hitting on me, but if I go with you two I'm sure that won't be an issue" You answered honestly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can see that being an problem" Dean said sympathy clear in his expression. "Not being able to get drunk in peace would suck" He added.   
  
You laughed. "You must be used to it, there is no way you and Sam go to bars and don't get hit on" You said. "Well unless people think you are a couple I guess..." You laughed again.   
  
Dean gave you a look like 'really?' "We do get hit on sometimes but drunk girls aren't the same as drunk guys most of the time" He said. "And sometimes it works out well" He added with a wink.   
  
"Well it doesn't matter now cause no one messes with a chick who's got two tall, clearly strong guys with her" You said with a smile. "So tonight I am getting drunk" You added. "Oh unless that's a problem? if you guys want me to stay sober I will" You said realizing that they might not be comfortable around you drunk.  
  
"Nah it's fine, I will probably join you on that. Sam normally stays sober enough to drive" Dean responded.   
  
"Alright cool"  You said with a smile. Dean reached over and ruffled your hair smiling at you. _Why does he keep doing that... Do I act like that much of a child..._  
  
"Hey Dean?" You asked looking over to him.  
  
"Yeah?" He said looking into your eyes.   
  
You looked away not fully comfortable. "Why do you treat me like a child sometimes?" You asked hoping it didn't come off as rude it sounded in your head, you really didn't want to piss him off or sound ungrateful after all they'd done for you.   
  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking confused, but not upset so that was a good sign.  
  
"Well the ruffling of the hair and..." You paused blushing. "The kissing me on the head earlier and last night" You said.  
  
"Oh..." Dean paused but he still didn't look offended. "I guess I didn't realize I was doing it" He said honestly. "Sometimes my older brother instincts just kick in, but if it bothers you I will try to stop" He replied.  
  
"No it's alright, I actually kind of like it" You said blush deepening. "I just wanted to know if it was the way I was acting or something" You responded.  
  
"Nah, it's just that you're young and I'm starting to see you as a little sister in a way" Dean said with a shrug. _Sister huh? That makes me happy and sad at the same time... But it will definitely make telling him that I like him a lot weirder..._  
  
"Thanks Dean, that means a lot" You said with a smile. "You guys are the closest thing I've had to family in years" You added.  
  
"You never said what happened with your parents, are they still around?" He asked, he gave you a look like 'you don't have to answer if you don't want'.  
  
"Well... after my sister-" You started to respond but before you could finish Sam entered back into the room cutting you off.   
  
"You guys decided yet?" He asked coming over to the table you and Dean were still sitting at. His hair was even longer when wet, and it made him look oddly cute.   
  
"Yeah we're going to the bar" Dean replied looking to Sam then back to you with a questioning expression clearly wondering if you were going to continue what you'd been saying.  
  
"My parents came to hate me after my sister died, they didn't believe in vampires so when I told them what happened they thought I was lying. When the police came around to question us and I told them what I saw, my parents were mad cause they thought I wasn't helping the investigation with my foolish imagination. Of course they never caught the killer and my parents blamed me for that and eventually they grew to resent me for it. So when I was old enough to take care of myself I moved out and haven't heard from them sense." You said with a shrug. The memories hurt you couldn't deny that but you refused to cry over them.  
  
Both the brothers were silent as if they had no idea what  to say, and who could blame them it was awkward and that's why you never brought it up.   
  
"You guy's don't have to say anything, it's shitty and fucked up but it happened and I've moved on" You said turning to look at Sam then returning your eyes to Dean.   
  
Sam took a step closer to you and put his arms around you not feeling the need to speak which you were thankful for, you didn't like being pitied.  
  
"I'm sorry you deserved better" Dean said seriously he seemed almost angry but maybe you were seeing it wrong.   
  
"Well right now I have better" You responded with a smile placing a hand on Sam's arms and smiling at Dean.   
  
"Damn right" Dean said smiling back. "Now let's go drink until we forget our names" He added getting up from the chair.   
  
You laughed. "That sounds like a terrible idea... I'm in!" You said getting up once Sam took his arms off you.   
  
"So I guess I'm the designated driver?" Sam asked.  
  
"Up to you, if we all get drunk we can take a cab" You responded. "Give me a couple minutes to get ready before we go" You added running out of the room and heading for your room. "And by a couple I mean at least fifteen so get comfortable" You called from the hallway. You heard the boys laugh.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dean turned to Sam his expression serious "One of us needs to stay coherent enough to keep an eye on her" He said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam questioned confusion clear on his face. "She can-" Sam started but Dean cut him off.  
  
"I know she can take care of herself and all that but I want her to be able to not worry for tonight and still be safe" Dean answered.  
  
"Well you know I never get so drunk that I can't think straight but I can stay sober if you want" Sam responded.  
  
"Nah it's alright if we're both able to think that's good enough" Dean said sitting back down at the table and letting out a puff of air.  
  
"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked taking the seat beside him.   
  
"I don't know Sammy... I think I might be starting to like her" Dean replied not meeting Sam's eyes.  
  
"When did you start to feel that?" Sam asked trying to sound less curious then he was.  
  
"I don't know honestly. She asked me today why I treat her like a child and that's when I realized I was doing it, I didn't notice until then but she's right, I was treating her like a child because if I think of her as family, as our little sister it's easier to ignore the feelings that I don't want to have" He said glaceing at Sam.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't try to ignore those feelings" Sam said.  
  
Dean let out a loud sigh. "That's enough on that subject" He said getting up and walking to the door that lead to the bedrooms.   
  
"She deserves to know how you feel" Sam said as Dean left the room, he didn't respond but Sam knew he had heard him.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
You decided to change from your day clothes into a more fitting outfit. You put on a pair of high-waisted black pleather shorts that ended an inch or two below your bottom, you'd bought them awhile ago and never gotten the chance to wear them so you decided today was the day. You paired them one of the new shirts you'd bought today a pink, pale orange and white striped shirt with Artist VS Poet write on it, you were surprised to find a shirt with your favorite band logo on it and you wanted to wear it right away even if it didn't really the match the theme you were going for.  
  
On top you threw on your leather jacket, and to finish the outfit put on your short military style booties. (A/N: I always write the main character in clothes that I own cause It's easy to describe, but please imagine whatever you'd like to be wearing. Also you should check out that band they are amazing and I love them to pieces!)  
  
You went into the bathroom quickly fixing your hair and make-up since it was messed up from trying stuff on. When you finished you checked the clock seeing it was now almost six. Perfect time to go for dinner. You returned to the tracking room seeing Sam still sitting at the table his hair was now dry and styled. "I'm ready to go whenever you and Dean are" You said walking over to him.   
  
"Alright, I'll go check on Dean" Sam said getting up from the table. "You look good" He added with a smile as he walked passed you.   
  
"Thanks, new shirt" You said doing a twirl like a little girl showing off her fancy dress. You liked that you could be childish with the guys without being judged for it.   
  
Sam laughed in a sweet way. "Glad you found some things you like" He said before exiting the room to go get Dean. At least that was your assumption, which was confirmed a couple minutes later when they entered back into the room together.   
  
"Okay, let's go" Dean said grabbing his keys off the table and heading up the stairs.   
  
"Shouldn't we take a cab?" You questioned. You trusted the boys a lot but there was no way you were getting in a car with a drunk behind the wheel no matter how much you trusted them.   
  
"Nah, I'll drive there, if we're really drunk we can take a cab back or just stay there for the night" Dean said.  
  
"We don't really like to draw attention to this place by calling people here" Sam explained.  
  
"Oh that makes sense" You said feeling kinda stupid for not realizing that sooner.  
  
You grabbed your bag and following the boys out the garage. This time you got in the back of the impala leaving the front for Sam. "Hey guys?" You said buckling your seat belt.   
  
"Yeah?" Dean questioned adjusting his mirrors and buckling himself. Sam turned around to look at you a questioning expression on his face.  
  
"I don't really feel this needs to be said, but like I said before it's been a long time since I've gotten drunk and I'm not sure how I will act, so just make sure I don't go off with someone if you know what I mean" You said seriously. You were pretty sure you weren't a sexual drunk but you'd never really gotten drunk around other people so you had no evidence to back up your theory.  
  
Both the boys laughed but they seemed to understand how important this was to you. "Don't worry we'll keep an eye on you" Sam replied. Dean nodded in agreement.   
  
"Thanks guys" You said with a grin. You were excited for tonight and you weren't even sure why.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys for all your kinds words, as always they are appreciated more than you know. And this story has now reached over 100 kudos and I soooooo happy! ^^ I wish I could thank you all individually but since a lot of you are guests and I can't I hope you know how much it means.
> 
> I never considered myself a writer at all hence the name of the account. But I'm starting to think maybe I'm not as terrible as I thought. So again thank you guys for giving me some confidence and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter! Love ya <3


	14. Being Drunk Isn't That Fun

The second Sam pushed the door to the bar open you were hit with sound. It wasn't as loud as the mall you'd been to earlier in the day, but it was different kind of noise. More exciting and much less annoying. Music played softly enough that you could still talk with ease to the person next to you, pool balls smashed against each other and the walls of the table making a loud clatter, beer mugs clinked, and people chattered. All sounds you'd missed. The smell though not so much, you were at a decent bar in town not one of the dumpy ones in the middle of no where, or off a dark ally, but still it smelled strongly of alcohol and slightly of smoke even though you were not supposed to smoke inside.  
  
You followed the boys inside. Sam and Dean both sat at the bar leaving a seat in between them that you assumed was for you, either way you didn't care you were taking it. Being in between them made you feel safe like nothing could hurt you cause you knew they'd never let it get passed them.  
  
"This place is actually pretty nice" You said as you adjusted in your seat getting comfortable.  
  
"Yeah it's not bad" Dean said looking over at you. "What do you want to drink?" He asked.  
  
"Beer is fine" You answered. "I don't know a lot about different drinks I'm just used to beer cause it's cheap and easy to get" You added with a laugh.  
  
"Alright beer it is" Dean said leaning over the bar so the bar tender could hear him easier and ordering the drinks and a mix of pub food for you to share.  
  
"While we wait for the food wanna play a round?" You asked pointing to one of the empty pool tables.  
  
"Sure I'll play" Sam said getting up from his seat.  
  
"I'll sit this one out and wait for the food" Dean responded.  
  
"Okay, wave us over when the food comes" You said getting up and following Sam to the pool table.  
  
As Sam was setting up the pool table for a game you decided it would be a good time to talk to him. "I realized I don't think I ever thanked you for last night" You said.  
  
He looked up at you from where he was leaning over the table. "You're welcome, I'm just glad you were willing to come to me" He smiled coming over to out a hand on your back. "I know it's hard when you haven't known someone long but you have to believe that Dean and I really do care about you" He continued. "And it's not an inconvenience to help you out, or talk things over, or be there for you" He finished.  
  
You blinked trying to make sure you weren't gonna tear up. His words were sweet and he sounded like he truly meant them. You turned to him wrapping your arms around him from the side. "You both make me feel so..." You paused trying to find the right word to describe for they treated you. "Special" You said after a second. "And for what it's worth I feel the same about you and Dean both" You added.  
  
"I know you do" He said giving you a quick squeeze. "Go, it's your turn" He said passing you a pool stick. **(A/N: Do pool sticks have actual names? I barely know how to play so I have no clue XD)**  
  
You took turns playing but not really caring who won, making conversation all the while. You guys were down to only four balls left and it was Sam's turn. You looked over to Dean watching him. "Hey Sam?" You asked looking down at him.  
  
"Yeah?" He questioned standing up straight to meet your eyes easier.  
  
"If I tell you something can you keep it a secret?" You asked, you felt really comfortable and safe right now and knew this might be the best shot you'd get to tell Sam about your feelings for Dean, I mean sure you had intended to tell Dean first but this was so much easier, plus even if Sam didn't know he clearly suspected.  
  
"If it's not going to harm anyone then of course" He said smiling at you.  
  
You took a deep breath preparing yourself, but as you were about to tell him Dean waved you over. "Oh the food's here, It can wait till later" You said with a smile.  
  
"You sure?" Sam asked putting the pool stick on the table.  
  
"Yeah" You said. "Let's go eat" You added turning and heading toward Dean, Sam a step behind you.  
  
"Who won?" Dean asked as you approached.  
  
"No one, we didn't finish nor were we really keeping score" You said with a laugh.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Dean asked teasingly.  
  
"We're not all competitive like you are" Sam responded.  
  
"Yeah, honestly right now no matter what I am a winner so I don't care" You said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dean questioned taking a bite of the nachos he'd ordered.  
  
"Because I'm here with you guys" You said blushing. It sounded so much stupider out loud then it had in your head.  
  
The boys laughed but each out an arm around your back. You were hungry so instead of talking you decided to eat some of the food in front of you. Plus you wanted to drink and doing it on an empty stomach was a bad idea.  
  
The next ten minutes were spent focusing completely on food, the only conversations being about the food, and the beer you intended to drink once you had eaten enough that it shouldn't hit you too hard. The boys clearly weren't concerned about that since they had been drinking from the start. _They probably have a much higher alcohol tolerance then I do._  
  
Once you'd eaten as much as you wanted to eat you pushed the food away and started on the beer. You were good at downing drinks and you had ever intention of downing at least a few tonight. You could hear the brothers discussing something but you weren't paying attention to it, you assumed if they wanted you to listen they'd get your attention. You were listening instead to the music playing in the bar as it got later the music got a bit louder.  
  
You weren't sure how long you'd sat there just feeling at peace with the music and the chatter. But you knew at some point a local band had gotten on the stage to play and you'd downed your first drink and your second and started on your third. "Hey you guys wanna dance?" You asked looking to Dean then Sam.  
  
Dean laughed. "Really?" He asked seeming to think the whole idea of dancing in a bar was funny.  
  
"Yeah why not?" You questioned. "those people are doing it" You said pointing to a few different couples, and then to a group of friends that were dancing wherever they found room. None of them were dancing good, but they looked like they were having fun and that's what mattered.  
  
"I don't dance" Sam said seeming like the idea made him uncomfortable.  
  
"I understand" You said placing a hand on his shoulder. _Come to think of it I don't dance either... Do I? Maybe when I'm drunk I do... Am I drunk?_ You decided you didn't care. "Fine if you guys won't join me I'm fine on my own" You said downing your third glass of beer and jumping up from your seat, moving to the 'dance floor'. It wasn't really intended for dancing but people were doing it.  
  
You put the guys completely out of your mind along with the rest of the people and just moved to the music. _Oh yeah I am definitely drunk._ In your mind you were dancing with grace and just a toucch of sex appeal. In relality you had no idea.  
  
"Hey" A guy said as he approached you dancing close to you.  
  
"Hi" you responded dancing closer to him. You were close enough that your body almost rubbed against his every time you moved.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone out here?" He asked.  
  
"Dancing because I'm wasted" You answered being perfectly honest. _I guess I am blunt when drunk good to know... I also seem to have poor judgement._ You knew you should probably pull away from the guy and return to the brothers but something stopped you. You looked over to them and they were leaning close together seeming very focused on whatever they were talking about.  
  
"Well may I join you for a dance?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe" You answered putting your arms around his neck and getting up closer so you could whisper in his ear as the music got louder. "What's your name?" You asked.  
  
"I have a feeling you won't remember it anyway" He answered with a laugh.  
  
"True" you responded with a smile.  
  
He returned your smile putting his hands around your back. "Are you here by yourself" He asked looking a bit concerned.  
  
"No I came with two guys but they wouldn't dance with me" You answered with a pout.  
  
He laughed "My girlfriend wouldn't dance with me either" He said pointing to a girl sitting at the bar with a few other girls.  
  
"Well I'm not dating either of the guys I came with" You replied. "I wish" you added realizing again how honest you were drunk.  
  
"I'm surprised, I thought a girl like you would have her choice of guys" He said with a kind smile.  
  
"You don't know me well enough to know that" You responded with a laugh. He gave you a look of 'that's true' but didn't say anything. "Right now I'd be happy just to get that one on the dance floor" You said pointing to Dean who still wasn't looking your way.  
  
"Bet I can get at least one of them out on the dance floor with you" He said moving his hands lower down your back and resting them on your butt. Before you had the chance to object his hands and arms were off from around you.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Dean asked from beside you. Having just removed the other mans hands from your body. He was giving of a look like he would have rather removed the guys hands all together. The man you had been dancing with now had his hands up in the air in a surrender.  
  
You laughed impressed by the mans methods. He gave you a smile and a wink before backing away and returning to his girlfriend. "No it's fine" You said. "I think I'm just a bit too tipsy to be on my own" You added with another laugh.  
  
"I agree" Dean replied.  
  
You put your arms around his neck and got closer to him again moving in time to the music. "Dance with me please?" You said giving him the best puppy dog eyes you could manage.  
  
Dean looked completely unamused, he was clearly not drunk enough to have let of his inhibitions. "Fine one dance then I'm taking you home" He said firmly.  
  
You giggled. "That sounds like fun" You said with a wink. _Oh god... I hope I forget this in the morning._ You could tell the things you were doing went against who you normally were and that you would regret them in the morning, but somehow you couldn't stop.  
  
"You really are a light weight" Dean responded with a laugh. He had started moving along with you it wasn't really dancing but it was good enough. And it made you happy.  
  
You put your head on his chest and just relaxed, half moving half not doing anything until the song was over. "Okay were going now" Dean said putting his arm around you leading you back to where Sam was "Hey Sam were leaving" Dean said to his brother who was focusing on something on his phone.  
  
"Alright, I'll drive" Sam said. Dean held out the keys and Sam took them. He paid the tab and followed you and Dean out of the bar. "You should probably sit in the back with her" He said as he unlocked the car.  
  
"Yeah that might be a good idea" Dean replied. "How can you get so drunk on only three beers?" Dean asked opening the car door so you get in.  
  
You climbed in and scooted to the other side so he could get in to. "I'm not sure, I guess it's been longer then I thought since I drank any decent amount" You said honestly.  
  
Dean got in and Sam started up the car. "Just let me know if you feel sick, throwing up in my car is not an option" Dean said looking at you seriously.  
  
"I will, but I'm sure I'll be fine, I just feel a bit sleepy" You responded.  
  
Dean reached over and pulled your head down onto his lap. "That's good, you should sleep it off" He said.  
  
You smiled to yourself. _Getting drunk, bad idea, but this night in general was pretty great. I just hope I remember it... or at least I hope I remember some of it, I don't ever want to see myself dancing without drunk goggles._ "I'm sorry for getting drunk on you, and even more so for being a stupid drunk" you murmered.  
  
"It's alright, it happens" Dean responded with a laugh, he put one hand on your back and the other he ran through your hair absently. "Sam put on some quite music" He said. Sam flicked on the music and after a few minutes you closed your eyes nodding off into a light sleep.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good thing you decided to stay coherent" Sam said looking in the rear-view mirror at his brother.  
  
"Yeah" Dean responded distantly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked focusing his attention back on the road. He was sober enough to drive safely, he knew that or he wouldn't have gotten behind the wheel but if he got pulled over he wasn't sure what number would show up on a breath test and he wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"I wanted to hurt that guy Sam" Dean replied. "When I seen him put his hands on her" He paused. "I mean I seriously wanted to beat him to a pulp" He added.  
  
"But you didn't" Sam said trying to be reassuring.  
  
"I didn't this time" Dean corrected. "What about the next time?" He asked not really looking for an answer. "The more I care about her the more I want to protect her, and that puts her in danger" He finished.  
  
"You won't Dean trust me, I know you" Sam said trying his best to sound positive.  
  
"You have too much faith in me Sammy" Dean responded.  
  
"I have faith in us" Sam corrected. "I will get that mark off you" He added.  
  
Dean didn't responded he didn't want to have that conversation again and Sam knew it. He had given up, and Sam knew it. But Sam would never give up on Dean, he would give his life for a chance to make him better and Dean would do the same for him. They both knew that when it came down to it they could never convince each-other to put themselves first.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super tired so I think I edited this to make sense but I am not sure xD If there are any big issues I'll fix them in the morning. Also I had fun writing this chapter so it might be a bit choppy cause I'm not a very polished person and I don't enjoy writing that way. Anyway I hope you guys like it and I'll see you next time ^^ 
> 
> Thanks so much guys for everything! Especially those who comment and say it makes them happy or they enjoy it. I started writing this to make myself happy when I was down and I hoped it could do the same for someone else even if only for a minute. So hearing those things truly makes my day. Love ya all so much <3


	15. Pie and Crappy TV

  
"Hey you should wake her up, were almost home" You heard Sam's voice say from the front seat.  
  
"It's fine I'm already up" You responded. You were dazed and out of it, but hadn't fallen into a deep sleep. You had heard the brothers talking about something, but hadn't been able to pick up what they were saying in your sate.  
  
"How long you been awake for?" Dean asked seeming a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"I never fully fell asleep, I was just too out of it to know what was going on around me" You answered removing your head from Dean's lap and sitting up in your seat. "I'm feeling a bit better now though" You added.  
  
"I'm glad" Sam replied. "Were almost home so you can sleep in your bed in a few minutes" He added.  
  
"I don't really feel like sleeping but I'm ready to crash in bed and eat pie" You responded with a smile.   
  
"Hey yeah we still got pie from last night" Dean said sounding excited.  
  
"Yep, pie cures all forms of sickness" You said with a laugh. "And crappy TV helps" you added.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan, I might join you on that" Dean responded.  
  
"Well I was up late last night so I'm ready to get some sleep" Sam said turning onto the property the brothers lived on.   
  
You leaned forward resting your head against passenger seat headrest. "Are you still up for talking for a few minutes first?" You asked Sam hoping Dean wouldn't question it, he didn't.  
  
"Yeah sure" Sam said looking over with a smile. "If you need me I got time" He added.  
  
"Thanks" You said smiling back. Sam pulled into the garage and parked the car. You all got out and headed into the house. "Go get the pie ready, I just gotta talk to Sam for a minute" You said to Dean as you reached the bottom of the stairs in the entryway.  
  
"Alright" Dean said heading to the kitchen. "Do you like yours heated or cold?" He asked turning around to face you.  
  
"Heated please" You said. He left the room and you turned to Sam. "Can we talk in your room?" You questioned.  
  
"Of course, come on" Sam said walking toward the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. Once you were both inside he closed the door and took a seat on the bed, motioning for you to sit beside him.   
  
You took a seat suddenly filled with nerves and thinking this was a truly bad idea. _What's the big deal, he knows anyway right? Maybe... But what if he doesn't? What's the worst thing that can happen? He thinks I'm foolish I guess, that's not really so bad._ You talked yourself into telling him but still weren't sure how to actually bring it up.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Sam asked.   
  
"It's kind of weird to bring it up out of nowhere" You said blushing slightly. "I was hoping the bear buzz would make it less uncomfortable" You added with a nervous laugh.  
  
Sam put his arm around you. "Just say it, I promise whatever you have worked up in your head is worse then the reality" He said in a way that made you trust he was right.  
  
You took a deep breath and sighed letting it all out, it calmed you down a bit though not much. "I know this is probably weird for you so I apologize in advance for that, but this is the type of thing you'd normally talk to a girlfriend about, and we both know right now I don't really have any girlfriends, so that kind of only leaves you..." You paused but made yourself continue before you lost the nerve. "I think I like your brother" You said quickly eyes focused on the ground in front of you.   
  
Sam laughed. "First off I am more then happy to fill the role as your confidant but the term girlfriend has to go" He said.  
  
You laughed and relaxed almost instantly. _He's clearly not shocked since he commented on that first, so that's a good sign. I guess he really did know. I wonder when he figured it out..._ You stayed silent hoping Sam would reply to what you'd said.  
  
"Honestly, this is kind of weird for me to talk about, I mean he's my brother and I try not to get involved in that part of his life, but that being said I think you're good for him. And I think he could be really good for you, if you can put up with all his annoying little habits" Sam said serious but laughing lightly at the end. He pulled you close against his chest. "I really think you should tell him how you feel" He added.  
  
You snuggled closer to him. "I know, it's the mature thing to do and it's what I should do, but I get all awkward around him" You said with a laugh.  
  
Sam laughed along with you. "It's not as bad as you think, I haven't noticed you do anything too strange yet" He said stretching out the 'too'.  
  
You punched him in the arm lightly. "It's just so foreign to feel this way, I haven't liked someone in a long time and I've never liked someone the way I like him" You said.  
  
"Well there's always got to be a first" Sam said running his hand down your back in an absent minding comforting gesture.   
  
"That's true" You said. You and Sam sat in silence for another couple minutes, you in his arms, feeling his hand move down your back every couple seconds. It felt really comfortable and you thought you might fall asleep if you weren't careful. _Sleep right! He needed sleep I should go._ You sat up slowly and he removed his arms from you. "You should get some sleep" You said smiling at him.   
  
"You're good?" He asked looking more concerned about you then sleep.   
  
"Yes I'm more then good now" You said. "Thank you Sam, I needed to admit it to myself and I know the only way I could really do that was to admit it to someone else. If that makes any sense" You added.  
  
"Surprisingly enough it does even in my tired sate" Sam said smiling at you.   
  
You got up off the bed leaning over and kissing him on the cheek "Goodnight Sam" You said taking a step back and heading for the door.  
  
"Goodnight" Sam responded.   
  
"Oh and for the record, you make a really good girlfriend" You added with a light laugh before exiting the room. You heard him make a sound of mock annoyance before you closed the door. You smiled brightly to yourself knowing you'd completed the first step, admitting you most definitely had feelings for Dean. You went into your room and quickly changed into a pair of P.J's before going to the kitchen to go check on your Dean and more importantly your pie.  
  
"Everything okay?" Dean asked as you entered into the kitchen. He was leaning against the table watching the counter on the microwave go down.   
  
"Yeah everything's great" You replied with a smile. You moved in beside him sitting on the table.   
  
"I know things didn't go how you intended, but did you at least have a bit of fun tonight?" Dean asked looking over to you.  
  
You laughed. "Honestly I had a lot of fun, it was messy and weird and I still don't feel normal, but It felt nice to let lose. And it felt even better come home" You answered.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Dean questioned making a confused face.  
  
"I mean having a place to return to and call home I guess. Still a new concept to me" You responded.   
  
The microwave reached zero and Dean went over to check if the pie heated through. "It will probably take a while" He said sticking his finger in one of the slices to see if it was warm inside. "Big changes can take a long time to become normal, especially if you're used to moving around" He added putting his finger to his mouth and licking the apple pie filling off.   
  
"Yeah, part of me still feels like this is all just a long dream, like I'm gonna wake up tomorrow in that same little dingy motel room all by myself. It's hard to believe my life could to a total 180" You said.  
  
Dean laughed. "If this was a dream I think It would be better then this" He said reaching into the microwave and passing you a plate with a slice of apple pie on it.   
  
You took the plate giggling slightly at the large size of the slice, it had to be at least a fifth of the whole pie but you weren't complaining. "I don't know I'm pretty happy with this. All I can say is if this is a dream I hope I don't wake up" You said.  
  
Dean reached over ruffling your hair and smiling. "Your bedroom or mine?" He questioned.  
  
"What?" You asked confused by the question. You knew there was no way he was asking what your mind was thinking of. _Damn you gutter mind!_  
  
"You said you wanted to watch crappy TV in bed while we eat pie, so your bed or mine?" He asked again.  
  
"Oh, up to you it doesn't matter" You said blushing lightly and hoping it wasn't visible.  
  
Dean headed out of the room carrying his plate and you followed after him, he opened the door to his room holding it open for you to walk past. "Thanks" You said with a smile as you entered the room.   
  
Dean closed the door behind you since Sam was sleeping in the room right next door. "What do you want to watch?" Dean asked flopping down on the bed and pulling his laptop out from under it.   
  
"Honestly, it's been so long since I actually sat down and watched something that I have no idea what shows air anymore" You said with a laugh. "If there is any shows your currently watching that's fine I just want to chill out I don't care what's on" You answered sitting down on the bed beside Dean.  
  
Dean opened his laptop and took a minute getting ready whatever he was trying to do, before placing it back down on the bed between the two of you and hitting the space bar to play the show. The second the title came up you burst out laughing. "Dr. Sexy M.D. Are you kidding?" You asked.   
  
"Hey it's better then it sounds" Dean responded in mock offense.  
  
"Well surly it has to be, it can't possibly be worse" You said teasingly.  
  
"Just shut it and watch" He responded stuffing a bite of pie in his mouth.   
  
You did the same deciding to do as he said and watch it. Though you couldn't stop yourself from laughing at the terrible acting, and the cheesy characters. You stayed like that for awhile just slowly eating your pie and watching the show, as it went on you had to admit the storyline was better then you had expected, though that wasn't saying much.   
  
You finished your pie placing the plate on the night stand beside Dean's bed. You laid on your side getting more comfortable and as the show finished and flipped on to the next episode you found yourself intrigued enough to stay, though you were finding it a bit chilly in Dean's room. "Pause it for a second I gotta go get a sweater" You said rolling off the bed.   
  
Dean laughed. "Hah!" He made a noise of clear delight. "You are hooked now" He added with a grin.   
  
"Yeah yeah, shut it" You said sticking your tongue out.   
  
Dean reached down to pause the show "If you're cold you can get under the covers if you want" He said.   
  
"Oh, I didn't consider that, are you sure that's okay?" You asked looking down at him since you were now standing beside the bed.  
  
"Course, I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't, that kinda stuff never bothered me" He lifted the covers motioning for you to get inside.   
  
"Thanks" You said with a smile climbing into the bed and scooting closer to Dean to hopefully steal some of his heat.  
  
"No problem" He said hitting play on the show again, before putting his arm around you and pulling you snug up against him. You weren't sure if he had sensed that you wanted to be closer to him, or if it was just something he did without a reason but either way you were glad he did it.  
  
You rested your head on his chest and pulled the sheets up around you getting comfortable. _I feel happy... really happy. It won't last you know that. Shove it up your ass! I'm enjoying this moment and you can't ruin it._  
  
You didn't know how many episodes you'd watched anymore, you'd gotten so comfortable that you really didn't want to leave but you also knew Dean would need sleep. "You know you can kick me out whenever you want right?" You said turning your head to look at Dean's face but realizing from this position you couldn't really accomplish that.  
  
Dean made a confused sound. "Why would I want to kick you out?" He said leaning down to pause the show and focus his attention on you.   
  
"You're going to need to sleep at some point" You said. You realized that when you were actually talking and not just mindlessly watching TV being this close to him made you feel embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah but I don't have to kick you out for that" Dean responded in a way that sounded seductive to you but you were certain that was just your brain interpreting things differently.  
  
You quickly got up off him confused. "You want to sleep with me?" You said sounding completely shocked. You only realized how wrong you must be once the words came out. _There is no way he is asking me that... Why did I say that... Is it too late to blame it on the alcohol?_  
  
Dean looked at you unmoving and for a second you were scared you'd offended him or just weirded him out, but then he burst into laughter. "Where did that come from?" He asked.  
  
"Can I blame the alcohol?" You asking sheepishly.   
  
"Only if that's the truth" Dean replied giving you a kind but serious expression.  
  
"I think it is a part of it, but also I can't see any other way to interpret what you said" You answered as honestly as you could without saying you kinda sorta had sex with him on your mind.  
  
"Well I swear that was not what I was asking" Dean said defensively. "I just meant you slept with Sam last night and if you didn't want to sleep alone you could stay in here, I didn't think it was a big deal" He said calmly though something seemed a bit off.  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess that makes a lot  more sense" you said blushing. "Sorry for getting weird on you" You added.  
  
"It's fine I'm used to it by now" Dean replied with a laugh. "But seriously if you want to stay in here tonight you're welcome to" He added with a smile.  
  
You took a second to think about it. Sure you wanted to sleep with him, you'd spent so much time alone that it was hard to pass up time with someone especially someone like Dean, but you also knew it wasn't right to sleep with him without him knowing how you felt. "No that's alright, I should get used to sleeping by myself" You said.  
  
"Okay, but if you change your mind my doors open" Dean responded with a smile.   
  
You smiled back "Okay before I go let's finish this, I gotta see if they save that guy" You said hitting the play button and returning to laying on Dean.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since I updated this but I just want to say that what I originally said still stands. I will continue to write this until it either ends, or everyone loses any interest in me continuing it. So even when it takes awhile I promise I am working on it when I get the time :)
> 
> And again thank you guys for all the comments and kudos, you're all awesome! <3


	16. Close calls and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I updated this, totally got stuck. First time having writers block and it really sucks... >.>  
> Anyway sorry ^^; Gonna try to finish up this story in a few chapters but we'll see.

You woke up the next morning feeling a bit hungover but not as bad as you had expected. You rolled over checking the time. 8:15 _Damn I slept later then I wanted to... Oh well._ You got up grabbed some clean clothes from your dresser and headed to the bathroom to shower. You ran your fingers through your hair. I could really use a trim soon.

Your morning bathroom routine was short and it was about 8:45 when you entered into the main room. "You guys going somewhere?" You asked as you entered seeing the brothers both with a large bag and putting on their coats.

"Yeah we gotta go check out a town a couple hours from here" Dean replied seeming very focused on making sure he had everything he needed.

"We were going to wake you to let you know we were leaving, but we weren't sure what time you'd gone to bed or how hungover you'd be" Sam said.

"Well for the future I would always rather you wake me, I'd worry if I woke up and you were gone" You said in a gentle tone approaching the boys so you could stand beside them. "Can I come with you guys?" You asked looking from one brother to the other and back again.

The boys looked at each other clearly having another one of their eye conversations. You hoped that if you lived with them long enough you'd learn to understand what there looks meant. "If you can be ready to go in half an hour then you're welcome to come, but were not sure what were up against yet" Dean said looking serious.

"From the sounds of it we're thinking a shapeshifter, something that can imitate a person in some way, and if it is a shapeshifter you don't know us well enough yet to know if it's real us or fake us. Even for Dean and I it's hard cause they can have your memories" Sam said seeming concerned.

"It's not my first time dealing with those types of things, and like you said I don't know you that well so if I'm not sure I'll just shoot" You said with a wink and a smile. "I'll be ready in ten" You added turning and exiting the room.

"You better be kidding" Dean called after you. "And if you're late we're leaving without you" He added.

"Good luck with that" You said holding up Dean's car keys and jingling them.

You heard Sam laugh. "What the hell?" Dean called after you. "How?" He added.

"I lived by myself at a young age I learned to pick pocket, not proud of it but it comes in handy, but for the record I only ever did it to sleezy guys in bars" You answered entering your bedroom and closing the door to change.

 

\--------------

 

It was an hour and some later now and you found yourself yet again in the middle of a raod trip with the brothers. This seems like it is going to become a big part of my life, but lucky for me I enjoy it. You had spent most of the ride in silence expect for the radio, you had been too tired to start a conversation and the boys seemed fine not talking. You were sitting in the back behind Dean and trying hard to fight the childish voice in your head telling you to kick the back of his seat.

"So, If this thing is a shapeshifter is there anything that will let me know if it's the real you or not?" You asked.  
  
"If we try to kill you it's not us" Dean answered as if it was helpful though you all knew it wasn't meant to be.

"Oh thanks.... I never would have guessed that one" You responded. "I meant something that would give it away before you- or fake you I guess, was close enough to hurt me" You added.

"Just trust your instinct" Dean responded. "You'll know when it comes down to it" He added.

"Well let's just hope your right" You said with a smile relaxing a bit and sinking lower into the seat.

After a quick stop for food and a bathroom break and another hour of driving you had made it too the town you were headed to. As you got close to your destination Dean filled you in on everything. "We are heading to the house of Emily Johnson who was attacked by her husband today, or at least a man who looked like him. Their child was also injured but not killed thank god" He said.

"Why do you think it was not her real husband?" You asked.

"She told the police he had strength beyond anything she'd ever seen, and when she fought back stabbing him with a knife he barely flinched" Sam answered.

"Well definitely not human then assuming she's telling the truth" You said.

"We'll see soon enough" Dean added. "Only another hour"

He was right as he normally was with time, you noticed that somehow the Winchester brothers never got into traffic or hit a red light. It was strange but you decided to just accept that the car had a sort of magic. An hour later Dean pulled into an empty parking space in front of a police station.

"Why are you parking here?" You asked.

"We need to switch cars, if we're gonna pretend we're cops this car is kind of a giveaway" He replied.

"Fair enough, though I think the outfits give it away to" You responded with a laugh.

"We will change that to, we know someone who works here and helps us out when we're in the area" Sam explained.

"So is this your bit?" You asked. "I mean the whole cop thing" You clarified.

"Not always, but when it comes to this stuff it's easier to pretend we are FBI agents" Sam answered.

"Alright well let me know what you find out" You said knowing that having three FBI agents would be a little too much.

"You're okay waiting?" Sam asked.

"Of course" You responded with a bright smile. "Now go do you thing" You added. The boys got out of the car grabbing some bags that you assumed must have their other clothes and headed inside. After a few minutes of sitting in the stuffy car you realized that wasn't going to work for you so you headed inside to wait instead.

When you entered the station a man in a cop inform approached you. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for a friend and I was wondering if it would be okay for me to wait in here?" You asked giving him a bright smile and hoping he'd say yes.

He looked around as if not sure what to say "Sure I guess that would be okay" He responded. "Take a seat over there" He said pointing to a section of seats by the door.

"Alright thanks" You said with a smile. You took a seat where he told you to and took out your phone putting in headphones and listening to music. You were resting you head on the back wall with your eyes closed when someone tapped your shoulder and you jumped causing your earbuds to fall out.

"Sorry" You heard Dean say with a laugh. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Geeze you scared me bitch" You said taking a deep breath. "But yeah everything's fine just decided to wait in here because the car is stuffy" You replied. You looked up after picking your headset up off the floor and realized Dean was in a suit. Sam was as well but you definitely noticed Dean first. You blushed slightly getting stuck in your head but tried to recover. "This is a much different look for you" You said.

"Yeah I hate this part of the job" Dean responded. "Don't know why anyone decided this was professional attire" He added.

"Well I think you look good" You said trying to make it sound like am empty compliment even though you knew you'd be thinking of Dean dressed up like this for awhile. You noticed Sam smirk behind Dean. "Both of you do" You added quickly trying to cover for yourself.

Dean gave you an odd look but let it go. "You'll be okay here for awhile?" He asked.

"Yep I'll be waiting here. Give me a call when everything's done" You replied.

"Will do" Dean responded heading back outside though the door beside you. Although Dean was being nice with you like he always was something seemed a bit off today and you weren't sure what it was.

Sam followed behind him and when he passed you he gave you a smile. "You do plan to tell him don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah" You responded giving him a smile. "Is it just me or is he acting odd today?" You asked Sam.

"He's been under a lot of stress lately I wouldn't worry about it" He responded. He gave you a smile which you returned before he headed out the door.

You put your earphones back in returning your attention to your phone. You heard the door close behind him and closed your eyes laying back in the chair. _At least if you tell him now and it goes badly and Dean doesn't want to be around you anymore you won't completely fall apart. You think you'll be able to say the same if it happens a few months from now?_ You pushed the thought aside and got up choosing to take a walk around the area so you weren't just sitting around bored and waiting.

The place you were in wasn't really a city, but it was certainly not as small as most of the places you used to hang out. You opened the GPS on your phone seeing if there was anything interesting nearby, it showed a park a few streets down so you headed for that.

You walked down the street happy to be stretching your legs after the long car ride. You passed by a few shops taking a look in the window because why not. Nothing really caught your interest it was mostly convenience stores, pawn shops and little bakery's. You stopped at one of the bakeries looking at the wonderful baked things in the window. That fresh bread looks amazing. _I bet Dean would like that pie..._ You didn't want to carry anything with you so you didn't go inside.

You reached the park a few minutes later. It was pretty, unlike the rest of the area it had a lot of nature. Big trees, brightly colored flowers, and a cute little pond with a few ducks which made you wish you'd brought bread to share with them. There was a section of the park marked off for dogs, and you could see quite a few running around and playing fetch so you stopped and watched. _So cute_. You felt your phone buzz in your pocket. It was Dean "No signs of anything yet, we'll keep you posted." You sighed. If this was all made up I guess that's a good thing.

After about half an hour you decided to start heading back to the police station since you knew it would take about 20 minutes to get back and didn't want to keep the guys waiting. You had only made it one street, when you seen Dean back in his normal clothes. "There you are" He said approaching you. "Didn't you get my text? We are heading back" He added.

"No sorry I didn't, probably bad reception in the park. Where's Sam?" You asked.

"He is waiting back at the station, didn't see any need for both of us to go looking around for you. Already wasted enough time driving out here for nothing" He said not sounding pleased.

"Better then there actually being a monster right?" You said.

"That's true" He replied.

"Is everything okay with you? You seem to be in a bad mood today" You asked turning the corner that the bakery was on. And again admiring the beautiful pies.

"Yeah it's fine I'm just tired" He responded keeping a few steps behind you. He seemed to be glaring into your soul and it started making you increasingly uncomfortable as time passed.

You were only a few minutes away from the Station when you stepped into an ally, between to streets reaching for your gun while Dean wasn't looking. You were starting to get the feeling this might not be the Dean you knew. You felt him getting closer behind you and you whipped around quickly aiming the gun at him.

"Woah, what the hell!" He yelled putting his hands up. "What are you doing Y/N"

"Cut the shit, you're not Dean" You responded.

"Of course I am, what's wrong with you" He said getting closer but keeping his hands up.

You took a step back thinking. _Could it really be him? God if it is and I shoot him... No he told me to trust my instinct._ You pulled the trigger back on the gun and shot the Dean look-a-like in the chest three times. You had a silencer on the gun so you hoped no one would hear. He screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Once you were sure he was down you walked over slowly gun still trained on him. "Mistake" He said as you watched the blood run out of the holes your bullets had made in his body. His eyes no longer moving as he started to lose pigment in his skin.

You put the gun away dragging the body behind the garbage bins in the ally as to not attract attention and quickly called Dean's phone. The phone on the ground in front of you started ringing and you felt your heart stop. _There's no way... it's not possible._ "No.." You muttered dropping to the ground in front of you. "No, no no no no no no no no" You repeated shaking the body in front of you. You were about to enter a full on panic attack when you heard your phone ring. You grabbed for it quickly clicking it on. "Hey we are heading back, there is nothing here" Sam's voice said on the other end.

"Dean's with you?" You asked.

"Of course, he lost his phone so he's pissed but he's here" Sam replied.

"Can I talk to him?" You asked. "She want's to talk to you" You heard Sam's voice say and heard the phone being passed from one person to another. "Dean?" You questioned tentatively.

"Yeah what's up?" He asked sounding confused and annoyed. You started laughing the second you heard his voice. "Woah, Y/N whats wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked quickly, interpreting you laughter as crying.

"I killed you" You said doing a weird laugh, with a bit of relief tears. "Guess there really was a shapeshifter" you added.

"Where are you we will be right there" Dean said. You gave him your location and he quickly hung up. You sat down next to the body and waited. It was only a few minutes till the brothers turned the corner.

"Holy shit" Dean said looking at his body slumped against the brick wall.

"It's weird right?" You said standing up. "I found your phone, guess this thing stole it" you added passing it to him.

"Well you showed him" He responded with a laugh.

"I sure did" You replied the shock of seeing a dead Dean wearing off. "Can we get out of here I don't really like dead bodies" You added.

"Yeah the police car will be here any minute then we can head back to the station get changed and head home" Sam replied putting his phone away.

"Alright" You said with a smile. Sam was right and a police car showed up within a few seconds. You walked back to the station which was only a few minutes away and waited in the car for the boys.

Dean came out of the building first and got into the front seat. "Are you okay?" Dean asked looking over his shoulder at you.

"I was, then I wasn't, now I am" You responded. "It's weird watching someone you care about die, even if you're pretty sure it's not them"

"Pretty sure? You shot me and you were only 'pretty sure'?" He questioned with a laugh.

"Well I realized you walked by a bakery with the most amazing looking pie in the window and didn't even glace at it, that is pretty out of character." You responded.

"That was all you were going on? Geeze I don't like pie that much" He said.

"Well I was right wasn't I?" You said with a grin. He made a grumpy noise and started the car up. "Seriously though, you told me to trust myself and I did. I kinda knew it wasn't you because I felt uneasy around him" You explained.

"Well I'm glad you took the shot" He said and you seen his smile through the rear view mirror. "Guess I don't gotta worry about you so much, you are fine on your own" He added.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I always want to be on my own" You responded absentmindedly flipping through your phone. "You know after I shot that thing I called your phone and it rang beside me" You said without really thinking about it.

Dean was quiet for a moment. "What did you do?" He asked.

You put your phone away. "I went numb instantly, I was about to have a full on break down in the middle of an ally over a dead body when Sam called, It was honestly the second scariest moment of my whole life, it made me doubt myself and if I'd killed you..." You trailed off as you watched Dean get out of the car. You are about to ask what he was doing when he opened the back door and took a seat beside you putting his arms around you. That's when you realized a tear was dripping down your face.

"I'm alright Dean I promise it's just having my emotions go from panic to relief so quickly kinda messed me up, but I'm fine" You said giving him a quick hug. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine the feeling you had when that phone rang. If it was in reverse and I thought I shot Sam or you..." He didn't finish his thought not needing to.

"It all worked out okay though" You said looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah it did" He responded. He exited the car again returning to his normal seat as Sam approached the car.

"Ready to go?" He asked as Sam got in.

"Yes we got a long ride home" He answered.

You got home hours later when the sun had already set. You took a seat at the large table in the planning room sighing and picking off your shoes. Sam came up behind you putting a hand on your shoulder. "Good job today" He said with a smile.

"Thanks Sam" You responded. "Is it cool If come sit with you for a bit before bed?" You asked.

"Yeah of course, just let me shower first" He replied heading off down the hall.

You turned your attention to Dean who once again looked grumpy and slightly off. "What's up with you today?" You asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine" He answered. Heading into the kitchen. You followed him leaning against the table as he went through the fridge to find food.

"Dean come on. I know you guys got secrets and stuff but you can at least tell me if you're mad" You tried again.

"I'm not mad okay, I just-" He cut off. "Never mind okay?" he finished taking out a slice of pizza and a plate from the cupboard taking a seat at the table.

You took a seat beside him. "You know, I haven't felt fear in a long time" You said deciding if Dean wasn't going to talk you would. "I'm been scared for my life but it was just human reaction, the want to survive. But fear of having something ripped away is so much more, it's something I haven't had to deal with in a long time because I haven't had anything I was scared to lose. It made doing this so much easier because if I lived then I got the job done, and if I died, well then I guess it didn't really matter. And that was all there was to it. But having you and Sam around is a complete game changer and I think I might need to take a small break from hunting just till I figure out for to deal with it, you know?" You said watching Dean as he focused on the food in front of him. He seemed to be listening though.

"Yeah it's fine, you can take a break for awhile if that's what you want" He said.

"I think it's whats best for me, but it will probably only be a week or two, never been good at standing still" You responded. "But having some time to just relax with you and Sam would be great" You added smiling brightly.

"You like him don't you?" Dean asked.

"Like who?" You replied confused.

"Sam, I know you said before it wasn't like that but you've developed feelings for him yeah?" Dean said with a gentle smile pushing his empty plate away and looking at you.

"Nope, still not like that" You said with a laugh. "Why do you think that? Are girls normally all over him or something?"

"It just seems like you two always have little talks and you seem comfortable spending the night with him, I just assumed" He said getting up to put the plate in the sink.

"That's what this is about?" You asked.

"What?" He questioned now the confused one.

"Are you acting weird because I slept with Sam and not with you?" You asked starting to put pieces together.

"When you put it like that I sound either really petty or like a creep" He said with a laugh. "I just want to know if I'm doing anything to make you feel uncomfortable around me. Cause you seem so happy when you're with Sam and If were all living together I'd like you to feel that way around me to" He said calmly.

"I didn't realize that's what you were thinking" You said meeting his eyes when he turned around to lean against the counter. "I feel more comfortable around Sam because I don't have a crush on him" You said. Shrugging to try and act like you were not embarrassed by saying that. _Holy shit... I actually said it...._

Dean paused for a moment, a long moment before speaking. "Look I get that it's weird and everything, that's why I didn't want to tell you cause were living together and I don't want to make things awkward" You said not being able to stand the silence.

"Well let's both decide not to make it awkward then yeah?" He asked coming over and pulling his seat close to yours. You blushed. "I don't normal do anything with strings attached because in this life it's too hard, but I seen you today you can handle yourself, you're smart, strong and independent. You're also really attractive and if you're interested I'm interested" He said looking serious.

You hoped you didn't look as dumbfounded as you felt. "You mean like in me?" You asked needing to double check.

"No in the other women who is in this room" He said with a laugh gesturing around the empty room. "Yes you" He said with a smile.

You blushed heavily, but also smiled. "Did not expect that answer" You said with a laugh truly taken by surprise at the fact that Dean could like you.

"Neither did I" He said placing his hand on your check and slowing leaning in to kiss you softly on the lips. 


End file.
